Love is here to kill me
by BedMonster666
Summary: Ryou is a quiet, kept to himself boy. Bakura is a controlling sexy boy who likes to bully Ryou but soon the bullying stops completely and Bakura wants to protect Ryou from everything. Scerects are revelled and soon paths cross into one others lives
1. Chapter 1

Life is here to kill me

I own nothing what so ever!

Wish I did but I don't

Ryou has some balls but not a lot and mostly just in his head. Meaning his thoughts...

RyouxBakura

.../...

Lighting strikes flashing against the fogged window as his shadow crept closer as I scooched back hitting my own back against hit wall.

_Oh how cliché_ I thought as his shadow consumed me.

_Beep BEep BEEp BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

My alarm clock rang as I jumped up sweating a lake and slammed my hand down killing my alarm clock. I took a deep breath as I got ready for the last day of school. _This should be fun_ I thought as a smile found its way on to my face. I don't know why but I am an overall happy guy though I've been having the same dream for over a whole week know. Does it mean something? It always the shadow of the unknown man eating me. Creepy.

I walked into class and sat down in my regular seat. "Hey Ryou" Tea said as she smiled at me and I waved at her with a smile. I looked over to see Yugi and Joey playing duel monsters, I could not help but smile at them especially Yugi; he is so cute and an amazing guy. "Sorry Joey I win...again" Yugi told him as he frowned slightly

"Damn it Yug' that's 83 to 0!" Joey exclaimed as he bashed his head into his desk with a loud THUNK! I smiled at Joey and walked over to him patting him on the back smiling big "Don't worry one day you will beat Yugi, It's highly unlikely that you will but you never know maybe today was just not your day"

Yugi smiled up at me and I smiled back with a red tint to my cheeks. Class started soon after I sat down and soon it ended. Everyone started to hug and cheer as I quietly packed up my stuff. "I can't believe school is done. I am gonna miss you all. I know how about we go to Burger Town or something?"I heard Yugi say behind me as his gang agreed with him. Me and Yugi maybe pals but we are not close; not like him and Joey.

"Hey Ryou?" I span around to look at Yugi "Come to Burger Town with us" I looked Yugi straight in the face and he meant what he said.

"I-I-Uh-I-"

"Yah Come with us Ryou!" Joey added as I smiled at them "If you insist than sure I'll go with you guys"

Joey cheered as he locked his arms around my shoulder and pulled me close than whispered "Thanks for the complaint this morning" I nodded my head with a huge smile "So do you have any tips to beating Yugi" I laughed at Joey's questioned than answered back "Only if you can enter his head"

I went to Burger Town with Yugi, Téa, Joey and Tristan. I felt accepted for actually once in my life. I am a social awkward kid and people know it. I don't say much and I hate talking to people or just being around a group of people at times. I sat down with my group of friends, I guess you can call them that, and watched them talk and talk. I didn't say anything much besides thanks as Joey had me a coke because I don't really have anything to say.

I looked at Yugi and wished I could be him; sure he gets picked on at times but he has friends who care for him dearly. I also wish I could be with Yugi, Yes that is right readers, Me Ryou am gay. Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay. Though Yugi is either gay or bisexual since he has a lover; His name is Yami and I am happy for Yugi. I do like the kid but I am not head over heels in love with the kid. I do love this guy but he is- "Hey Ryou? Earth to Ryou?" I heard Joey yell as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh Um... yes Joey?" I asked looking over at my friend.

"You on planet Earth today?" He laughed as I and everyone one else joined in. I took a slip of my coke and blushed slightly as everyone except me continued to talk about duel monsters. Soon everyone said their goodbyes and hugged even though they all live somewhat close to each other. They were walking in the same direction; I am the only one going the opposite direction...alone down an old alley. I started to slightly skip as my shoulder bag hit the side of my pants. I spotted a rock and smiled "Hello Mr. Rock How are you?" as I kicked the rock, it flew a couple inches than landed.

"Wow! What a fail!" I heard a man say behind me as a group of people laughed. I turned around to see John and his gang

OH BUGGER! I thought. These are the guys that have stolen my money, food, homework, anything that I have, they would also beat me up, give me swirls and spit on me and also destroyed myself esteem that can never be repaired. They have made my life a living hell hole!

"We'll be! What we got here? Isn't it Mr. Bloody British Ryou?"John laughed as I sighed low looking down "I love being British..."

"Look at me fag" I looked up at John and he smiled "Now where is your money?"

"I don't have any John"

"Bullshit you do don't you faggot" He pushed me against the alley wall, ripped my bag off of me and searched through my bag for my wallet and the smile on his face told me he found it. He picked up my _Torchwood_ wallet and looked at it than at me straight in the face "You British people are so fucked in the head" I raised an eyebrow at him. _I am not the one in grade ten at the age of 20_ I thought. He searched my wallet than he face scrunched up. "You have no money!"

"Well I told you I didn't have any John" I reminded him as he glared at me and I gulped for I know what that look holds. "Well know you will pay" He slammed me against the alley wall and pulled his fist back as I got ready for the impact until I heard "John What. The. Fuck. are you doing?" Both I and John looked left to see a white haired guy with crazy deranged chocolate brown eyes looking at us.

"Bakura" I whispered as my pasty white face cheeks went red. See Bakura is super attractive and he is the guy that I like...a lot! Even thought his "friends" pick on me, beat me up. Sometimes he would even join in on it but never on the beating up part anymore. He mostly just teases me but now it doesn't really seem like teased more like the flirting teasing. We had to do this project together for science a couple months back; he always sat there and smiled at me and teases me about my intelligent as he would sit there and do absolutely nothing at all. He maybe a lunatic at time and the most rudest person alive but I still do like the man.

Bakura stepped closer to us and smiled at John "Let little Ryou go before I shove my FOOT SO FAR UP YOU FUCKING ASS IT COME OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MOUTH" He yelled as John let me go I grabbed my wallet and bag than bolted down the alley all the way home._** Why is he defending me? Why now? **_I thought as I ran into my apartment and locked the door. I slide down the door and sat on the floor as I let my adrenaline die down.

.../...


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the plot and other random characters.

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...Sadly

Anything _italic _is thoughts just so you know...though some say I thought as others just sit there unloved by I thought...

Bakura's POV

_Idiots' I_ thought as I saw John holding poor Ryou against the wall. Ryou ran off as soon as John let his hold on him go. I sighed to myself and closed my eyes.

"What did I tell you about Ryou?" I asked everyone as I re-opened them; my eyes darkened with anger.

"Not to go after him" One of my idiots answered in a high pitch tones.

_That's right you guys fucked up! _

"And what did you do?" I questioned as I led them on

"It was all John's fault" the idiots yelled as I rolled my dark brown eyes at them.

I looked at John the man was blushing. _Oh god _I thought as I stepped close to him.

"Why?" I asked staring dead straight in his eyes. His eyes showed pure fear, I smirk on the inside. Oh this shall be fun!

"Cause you've got it soft for Ryou and I know what the other don't"

"Hmmm intrigue me John" I leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "Whisper it sweetly in my ear" I saw him shiver under me, I was correct about him.

"You like Ryou" he whispered as I smirked grabbing his shoulders, digging my finger nails in as deep as I could; mission reach his bone!

John cringed and hissed in pain as he fell to his knees. I shook my head at him.

_Such a disgrace _

I let go of his shoulders, John fell forward on his knees with his face to the ground. I could not help the grin that slide its way on to my face as I kick him on the side right where his ribs were. He grunted as he rolled on to his back, now he is an open target. I stomp on his face as I felt his blood hit my face but I didn't stop there; I continue to kick and stomp on him till finally I felt tired. I looked down at him as he just laid there, blood everywhere, flesh trying to hang on as I could see muscle, blood sliding down his face, bubbling as John tried to breath. _Such a gorgeous sight to see..._

I started too walked away from John and the gang then a thought crossed my mind.

"Get John to the hospital and oh another thing... ANY OF YOU TOUCH MY DARLING RYOU AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU! Got it Kiddies?" I shouted over my shoulder as I continued to walk. I heard "Yah boss" "got it" as I continued down the alley way I saw a flash of lighting dancing in the sky and I thought of my dear Ryou. I felt myself smile at the thought of him.

_OH dear Ra what have you done to me Ryou!_

_Ryou's Pov_

I sat there starting at my four page essay I had to write on the Nationalism and Ideologies of Europe. School may be over but that does not mean that I don't have homework!

See I am intelligent in fact I am two years younger than all my class mates. I just never told anyone and also I might just skip my grade 11 and 12th year and dive start into university!

Fun huh? Yeah...NO!

I hate my intelligence with passion so dearly close to my heart, I just want to be normal I guess and fail a coarse or maybe even drop a coarse because "it's way too hard". I want to know what failure feels like. I have never felt it and I want to!

Crackle went lighting as it flashed across the darkened sky, I ran to the window just in time to see the storm unfolded as rain drop from heaven; the angels wept. I've always loved thunder, lighting and the rain; they make the world refreshed and clean. I turned my eyes down to the streets and saw this idiot run across the street dodging cars. He had white hair and a blue uniform...Can you guess who this idiot is?

Bakura ran and slide under the sign as it shielded him from the rain that was coming down harder by the second. I saw Bakura slide down the building and just sat there like it was all good and he was not going to catch a cold! I sighed as I walked down to my buildings front door and noticed that Bakura was slightly soaked and was trying not to shiver. Without another thought I bolted out into the rain and ran to where Bakura was in my large baggy Chemical Romance shirt and my red pj pants. I walked up to him then just sat beside him like we were great pals. "Thank you Bakura" I said after we just sat there looking at the city. He turned his head to me and smirked "For what? I have no idea what you are talking about Ryou"

"Don't be stupid Bakura you got John to back off...maybe now I can actually live again" I told him but I whispered the last part to myself or so I thought. I saw Bakura's brown eyes widen a bit but he said nothing on the topic.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but the plot and other random characters.

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...Sadly

Anything _italic _is thoughts just so you know...though some say I thought as others just sit there unloved by I thought...

I would love to thank everyone who has review! It means a lot!

Also I am eating Ferrero Rocher...The love chocolate in my opinion lol

Also sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar

Note: my definition of hydrophobic I took from Wikipedia

...

Ryou

We sat there together and I had to smile at that. I am sitting by that man that I lo-...Wait do I love Bakura...Maybe and I could see myself loving Bakura and wanting to be with for the rest of my life...but that is absurd, Bakura would never ever love someone of the likes of me... I don't even know if he likes men...

I smiled as I felt the rain hit me lightly and I smelt the rain's sweet scent. It took away all my negative thoughts and relaxed me for the moment.

"Why are you smiling?"Bakura asked as I looked over at him this time.

"What can't I smile at the rain?" I asked sweetly

"No. Why would you smile at the rain?" Bakura asked as he rasied one of his eyebrows, it was super cute!

"Because Bakura, you silly boy, the rain is refreshing, relaxing and also it's so beautiful to me. God I love the rain..." I closed my eyes as I let the rain gentle hit my face as I re-opened them Bakura began his response "You're a weird one Ryou, you truly are"

I felt a heart crack slightly as that line smacked me across the face but I kept my composer. "Why do you hate the rain that much that it makes me a weirdo to you?" I response back with a bit of venom in my voice as Bakura filched a bit

"Yes Ryou I do actually hate the rain and you're not that weird Ryou. You're perfect" Bakura smiled proudly.

_Nice save ass hole but you still dig yourself a grave! _ I thought as I stood up and smiled down at Bakura who looked up at me with a questioning look. He looked so cute with the wheels turning in his head! I stepped out from under the shelter and let the rain fall down from heaven upon me as I twirled around smiling at the beautiful sky above me. I saw a huge puddle and jump into it with my bare feet as I felt the coldness of the puddle attack my feet turning them numb. I smiled over at Bakura who looked frozen like he was in a deep thought process...I wonder what Bakura is thinking about.

"Bakura come join me! I promise you will love it and have fun!" I giggled as Bakura stared at me than shook his head.

"You only live once Bakura and beside it will not kill you to be weird once in your life"

Bakura just stared at me as he stood up and leaned against the store window, ignoring me. I sighed as I went back under the shelter that Bakura was hiding under. I stood there as I quickly grabbed Bakura's shirt by surprise and pulled him into the rain.

Bakura glared at me as his face start to red with pure anger!

_Oh No I upset him...I am sooo fucking screwed!_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU RYOU! I TOLD YOU I HATED THE RAIN AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU PULL ME OUT HERE! FUCK SAKES I AM ALL WET NOW!"Bakura screamed at me as I straight at him, straight in the eyes.

My heart cracked completely as I screwed up once again. I always do that with every person I have ever liked or wanted to be friends with...I screw up and lose them forever.

"Oh I am sorry" I whispered as I know if I spoke any louder he would here the shakiness of my voice. I turned my glazed to him quickly than back to the ground. Bakura looked sad like he wanted to tear himself apart and not be here.

_FUCK! I DID SCREW UP! MAJOR!_

"Look my house is right there you can dry off" I tried to smile but I could tell from the look on his face he saw that I was broken completely. I grip his wrist and pulled him along.

We started to walk up the stairs together,

I need to think of a way to talk to him without pissing him off...I don't want that again! I felt water hit my body; I span around to see Bakura shaking his hair like a dog. I gave Bakura an odd look as he smiled "About drying off...I believe you need it more than I do Ryou"

"Yah well at least I am not the one that is hydrophobic" I stated as I continued up the stairs

"Hydro...what?" I heard Bakura say

I smirked to myself as I stated "Hydrophobic molecules tend to be non-polar and thus prefer other neutral molecules and non-polar solvents. Hydrophobic molecules in water often cluster together, forming micelles. Water on hydrophobic surfaces will exhibit a high contact angle.-"

"Wait! What? I am so confused here Ryou"

I giggled "What I am trying to say is, in the none scientific way. You my dear are frightened of water"

"No I am not"

"Yes you are. Just admit it, there is nothing wrong with being scared of water"

"No I am not scared of water. I just hate-"

"Water?" I finished for him as he sighed frustrated!

I've never felt so comfortable around anyone, not even Yugi and his gang but there is just something about Bakura that makes me want to be myself and I am not afraid of him knowing the real me; the one that likes to read huge university books, the one that still watches cartoons in the morning or the one that likes to watch the rain fall from heaven.

I opened my door as I let Bakura in first. I smiled softly as Bakura walked in slowly; frightened something or someone might jump out and grab him. I slipped in behind him, locked my door as I went off to grab some towels while I left Bakura looking around my tiny home.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but the plot and other random characters.

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...Sadly

Anything _italic _is thoughts just so you know...though some say I thought as others just sit there unloved by I thought...

I would love to thank everyone who has review! It means a lot!

Also sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar

...

Bakura

_First I have to say Ryou look's oh so delicious when he is all soaking wet and his Pj pants holding on to him for dear life about to fall-_

I stopped myself, took a deep breath than exhaled loud as I smiled at myself. Ryou soaked head to toe is a major turn on and we all know it!

_Remember Bakura rape is a crime...you would go to jail. Be known as a rapist and most likely a child molester too since Ryou looks like he is 12 and your...well old. Yep I am a child molester._

"Yep I am sooo going to hell when I die again!" I smirked as I thought back to my agreement with Ryou, I could get to doing that every day and hear his sweet voice; yah I would like that.

I slide into the kitchen and looked around as I whistled; it was clean like sparkly clean. "Note to self never dirty anything if we live together" I whispered as I chuckled at the thought of Ryou having an OCD attack and cleaning everything; that would be cute! I noticed papers scattered everywhere on his kitchen table and two massive texts book, I leaned over and began to read the papers making me feel like a stalker but whatever Ryou will be mine and his is my property so I have a right to see. I could not help but cringe a little as that thought past through my mind. That makes me sound possessive and it would not help me in court if he did claim me to be a stalker and neither would my other reason as well. Oh well sucks to be Ryou I guess as a lopsided smirk appeared on my face.

He is writing an essay for school when it's already over what a weirdo I have taken a liking too but I like my weirdo just the way he is.

"It's a project my teacher and the university want me to do" I heard Ryou say.

SHIT I HAVE BEEN CAUGHT!

Ryou

FUCK! He saw my homework!

Bakura just stared at me edging me to continue so I did but I was wary about it since he looks severely pale, paler then usual...If that is possible

"It`s to see if I could handle a higher stream of social and I guess English as well. I have to write five different essays around Nationalism, Ideology, our government and also a mixture of them, I guess it's not hard really just tiring and boring"

Bakura stood there just staring and blinking at me

"Yah I know I'm a nerd" I told him as he smiled softly at me. Yes Bakura smiled softly at me as he put a hand on my cheek while cause the temperature in my face to rise and my heart to beat fast.

"I think your intelligent not a nerd and If you're going up I am ecstatic for you Ryou!"

The man that torches me at school and made my life a living hell is congregating me?

_He is so weird or has alternate motives_ I thought as I hand him a towel to dry himself off.

"Thanks Bakura" I smiled as he shook his hair dry than plopped the towel down on my head and shook it as it was on my head to dry my hair with it.

"AH! Bakura your killing my brain cells" I cried with a laugh as I heard him chuckle as he pulled the towel off my head.

"Sorry" He whispered in my ear as I blushed. I hope he didn't see me blush.

"Want some tea?" I asked as I mental faceplam myself after saying that. What if he doesn't like tea in facts hate tea! I mean it is water I felt myself chuckle slightly

"You're British right? Sure I would love some tea"

"Yeah I am British and you?" I asked. I would love to know more about Bakura and his life.

"Me what?" Bakura asked as he started at books and began to read a bit of a page than flip the page while he held his head up on his hand.

"What are you?"

"Simple, human" He smirked which made me want to hit him for being a smart ass

"Well no bloody shit Sherlock" I stated as I slightly glared at him. I can't believe I fell into that one!

Bakura looked uncomfortable for a bit as he stated "If I told you Ryou you would not believe me"

"No I would I promise! Tell Me!" I edged as I saw him wear a tinted grin then disappeared like it was never there.

"Well I'm Egyptian"

"How? You're not tanned"

"Some sort of birth defect" Bakura told me his voice low

"Really? You're Egyptian? Oh that is so cool!" I told him as I began to jump around. Bakura stared at me with wide eyes I think I am scaring him.

"Uh yah I am serious. I am Egyptian"

"That is so sweet I love Egypt! It's vast history. My dad he is an Archaeologist, I want to be one. He brought back lots of ancient stuff for me and-" I suddenly stop once I realized I was blabbering on and the fact that Bakura was grinning at me scared me a lot more than it should have. That grin makes my heart stop and I fear that grin for some strange reason like someone inside is saying _"Never trust that mans grin!"_ also it's like that grin holds secrets that no one knows about but not any old secrets, secrets that could cost a man his life or soul.

_Oh what am I saying! I am as nutty as a fruitcake_! I thought

"Oh I am sorry when I get excited I start to blabber on about stuff that no one finds important"

Bakura walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. _What the fuck is he doing? _I thought

"Ryou everything that comes out of your mouth...I love" Bakura told me but he whispered the last to two words in my ear which caused me to involuntarily shiver and groan slightly.

I felt Bakura smile against me neck skin, I felt amazing but it was wrong!

I pushed Bakura away from me and looked at the floor. It's wrong because this man use to bully me; torched me, laugh at me and humiliate me!

How could I like him! He's hurt me! ...


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but the plot and other random characters.

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...Sadly

Anything _italic _is thoughts just so you know...though some say I thought as others just sit there unloved by I thought...

I would love to thank everyone who has review! It means a lot!

Also sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar

...

Ryou

"Ryou?" Bakura asked as he looked at my face with such a look of hurt and compassion, it made my chest burn!

"What?" I snapped lightly with venom seeping through my teeth, spitting at Bakura.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked worried

_I want to strangle him!_

"No I am not 'okay'! How dare you asked that with such a gentle voice! Why are you all of sudden being nice to me Bakura? It's sickening! You and your little 'gang' bully me 24/7. Now you're trying to be all..." _what are you trying to be? _ I wondered for a second

"Buddy-buddy with me! Does not really seem that way to me! More like I will dig dirt up on the nerd than use it against him!"

Bakura looked at me than looked at the floor and moved to sit on the floor in the kitchen we stood in, in that moment I gave up on the tea as the kettle hissed making the atmosphere tenser.

"I know I've done some seriously stupid shit Ryou. I am not surprised you would think that. I mean I, we did torcher you, and I made those dipshits hurt you! I could see why you would think I am out for dirt but I am NOT Ryou honestly. I want to know you Ryou. The real you; the one that doesn't play stupid at times, the one that is not shy but outgoing, the one that can call me big words, the one that loves to play games. I want to know you Ryou also I want to apologise for everything I have ever done to you! I know it's not enough but please forgive me Ryou"

He is so sweet, he wants to know me the real me!

"No" I told him

"Wh-What?"

"I said no. You stupid! N-O which means No. I don't forgive you Bakura, In fact I never will. Yes an apologise is not enough and will never be enough asshole! Don't insult me with this get stupid up! You think a 98% student would fall for this, you think I would believe randomly out of nowhere the man that has tortured me for a year practically causing me to attempt suicide wants to say 'Sorry' and I should just forgive him! I am not forgiving you since I don't believe you and never will!"

Bakura sat there staring at the floor as I started at him, watching him like a hank. It was quiet then a voice quiet so quiet it was difficult to hear whispered "I-I caused you to attempt suicide? You wanted to die because of me and what I did to you?"

I honestly wanted to lie and say I was joking, exaggerating about what I said. It was the anger talking but I wasn't it was the honest truth and he deserved to hear it.

"Yes"

Bakura shout up and looked at me straight in the face.

"Oh Ra! Oh dear Ra! Not again, Please forgive my sins tell Osiris I am sincerely sorry this time! Please tell Atum and Amun I am sorry also! Please don't let Ammit eat my heart! Please oh dear Ra, Atum, Amun don't take him away from me again! I can't bare to lose him again!" Bakura babbled as he ran out of my apartment with a torn feature on his frightened face and the look like he was about to...cry

What Bakura was babbling about confused me to know end... what about Osiris and who are Atum and Amun? What about him losing me again? I was never HIS! Maybe Bakura is an actual legit lunatic, sexy as hell but a complete lunatic though what I am saying I am as mad as a hatter...

Maybe I should have just forgiven him then we could've talked more and he wouldn't have run off in to the rain, where it is wet and cold...

"NO DONT FEEL SORRY!" I screamed to myself

But I can't forgive him ever! Bakura made every day of my life a living hell hole! I actual wanted to kill myself since everyone picked on me especially John and his gang they lived to watch people suffer and slowly die but there main target was me; John hated everything about me!

...

Oh If you don't understand what Bakura is saying don't worry I will explain...in good time of course *smirking*


	6. Chapter 6

Anything _italic _is thoughts just so you know...though some say I thought as others just sit there unloved by I thought...

I would love to thank everyone who has review! It means a lot!

Also sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar

*I don't know if the other font will show up so I will bold and italic it and that shall be the flash backs or memories*

I own nothing but the plot and other random characters.

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...Sadly

...

Ryou

In the end I did what an normal human being would do I bust through my apartment door, ran down...no back up the stairs to lock my door then check it three times than ran down the stairs and out the front door into the rain to find Bakura.

"Bakura! Bakura!" I screamed as I ran through the streets and down alleys.

"BAKURA COME BACK!" I screamed as I felt my whole body paralyze from head to toe as a picture of some sort flash through my mind.

"_**Bakura! Wait for me!"**_

"_**Oh you're so slow Ryou. Keep up!"**_

"_**Well your 20 feet taller than me so shut up!"**_

"_**Awe! Are you mad at me sweetie?"**_

"_**N-No!"**_

_**Bakura leaned in real close to my ear and he whispered "You're so cute when you are mad at me Ryou Sweetie" I felt my whole body tense up as I watched his lips be placed on mine ; I felt my whole body crave more. Our lips moved in perfection with each others.**_

_**Perfect is what we were...**_

I felt my body hit the cement ground as I laid there taking deep breathes. What the fuck was that! Was that a memory of some sort like the other one where the darkness swallowed me...No that was a dream and this...that was a hallucination! _Yah! It was from the lack of sleep_ I thought but I did not believe myself, not even one bit.

...2hours later...

"FUCK YOU BAKURA!" I screamed at the night sky as I walked back to my nice warm apartment.

"I fucking hate you! I hope you fucking die!" I growled as I walked up my apartment stairs shivering as I felt that same sensation; the one that lead me into that hallucination.

"Oh Ra! Please don't die love Please" I felt myself mutter as I fell onto the steps.

"_**Oh Ra! Please don't die love please. I can't live without you. Please my thief! Please live! Oh Ra!" I muttered over and over as Bakura laid there breathing shallowly. He was shot with an arrow in the collar bone that was coated with poison that the guards shot at him.**_

"_**Don't worry we will heal him I promise" I heard a man say behind me. I turned to see the Pharaoh as I glared daggers at him.**_

"_**IT'S YOUR STUPID MEN WHO DID THIS!" I screamed as the Pharaoh looked down.**_

"_**I know. I told them not to shot! To pretend to shot! Not to actual attack him but they did not listen to me"**_

_**I stared at him then shook my head "NO! Lies! You and your priest and guards are murders! Why would I believe you?"**_

"_**Believe what you want young boy but I will heal my enemy''**_

I felt my whole body being shaken so I slowly opened my eyes to see the Pharaoh...Wait what!

OH GOD NO! NOT HIM!

...

Bakura

How could that little fuck face make me, Mother Fucking Bakura, the king of thieves fall to my knees and want to die!

He...Ryou, my little angel, my precious sweet light!

"OH RA!" I screamed as I slammed my back against the alley wall and let my tears fall as I slide to the ground. I sat there in the rain and let my tears fall. I don't care if I am not supposed to be in the rain, I could care less.

"Oh what have you done Ryou! Look at me. I am fucking crying...I didn't know I was capable of tears"

I sniffed as I sat there letting the rain hit me.

Maybe I should just die; I am good at that, dying it's the only thing I have ever been good at. Hurting, dying and being lonely are the only thing I have ever been truly good at. Why did I even think for one second his soul would forgive me for what I have done know and in the past.

"_**Hahahaha Kura! Come play hide and seek with me in the sand" Ryou yelled as he jumped and stood in front of me with his beautiful smile.**_

"_**NO! I am busy!" I growled as I tried to draw away in to the stupid Pharaoh's place.**_

"_**Doing what? Trying to epically at getting into the Pharaoh's palace?"**_

"_**What did you just say!" I growled deeper as I stood up, he stepped back as I step in to his former spot.**_

_**Ryou shook his head as a tear was forming, I could not help the grin that formed onto my face**_

"_**Oh No. Please tell me" I edged him on as he shook his head again which made me grin bigger at his fear as I slowly leaned close to his ear.**_

"_**Please tell Ryou" I gentle whispered which caused him to groan out "D-Doing Wh-what Trying to epically fail at getting into the Pharaoh's palace?" I nodded at him with a smile. I stood put straight then back handed him which sent him into the air as he land on his back in the sand.**_

"_**How dare you diss me! I saved you from those guards and this is how you re-pay me! You scrawny bitch!" I yelled as he started to cry as I shook my head. He is such a disgrace to man!**_

"_**I am sorry-" Ryou began but I cut him off**_

"_**You stupid child Sorry is never good enough!" I yelled at him as I back handed him once again.**_

"_**Please Bakura Forgive me! I-I love you!" Ryou yelled as he began to cry harder which cause me to stop as I was about to smack him again and just looked at him with wide eyes. Ryou slowly stood up as he tripped I caught him, Ryou pulled himself up using my coat then placed his lips on mine.**_

_Love? What is love? I'm I too dead inside to even feel what people call love?_

_Am I not human enough to feel this love? Do I even still have a heart? Does it beat or is it ice?_

I feel nothing without him!

"Oh dear Gods Please don't let me suffer again. I've lost everything and you know it! Please" I whispered as tears feel again. Pitiful you have made me Ryou!

Ryou

"Oh sweet baby Jesus with a cherry picker and a TREE!" I yelled as I ran up my stairs

"Ryou wait!"

"No leave me the fuck alone! SO not possible!" I yelled as I reached my level then I tripped on the last step. "Fuck" I hissed out.

"Are you okay?" the pharaoh asked and before I could answer with a polite response I heard myself hiss "Why would I be 'okay' you shot my lover with a poison arrow!" The Pharaoh looked confused as I slapped my hand over my mouth

"Is...He...Okay...Yami?" a miniature versions of the Pharaoh breathed out, he was obviously winded.

"Yu-Yugi?" I asked as I looked at the Pharaoh as he nod.

"God you can run Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed as he laid there in the hall four feet from my door "Give me a minute" Yugi sighed as I saw Yami smirk at Yugi.

Yami looks like the Pharaoh who has been popping into my hallucinations. Yugi on the other hand looks like a tinier kiddie version of the Pharaoh but they aren't the same, no way could Yugi be the Pharaoh from my hallucination. Yugi is just too...cute and has a baby face so it means that it must be Yami.

I felt my body tense up as an image popped into my head; I closed my eyes as I saw this room, a golden room with a view of a huge garden. The room had a massive bed enough to fit five people with golden post and sheets that were clean and a light rouge color. The room was fit for a king which made me sick! This room is for a snobbish person. I saw a man walk in to the room. He was tiny, tanned and with a star shaped hair cut and the top of his hair was red; he looked exactly like Yugi except he was tanned.

"Hello I am Heba, the Pharaoh's partner. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am here to check and see how you are doing and if you like your room" I heard him say as everything went black.

"Hey! Hello earth to space cadet Ryou! You home?" I heard a gentle but painfully annoying voice scream in my ear.

"Yah sorry" I blankly stated as I gave Yugi a cheap smile.

"Well I am off to bed. Good night!" I quickly stated as Yami grabbed my shoulder, span me around than pulled me close.

"Tell me about the visions you are having Ryou"

"Are you on crack Yami" I laughed lightly as he gave me a questionable look. Then suddenly I glared at him and growled "I am sorry if I am not as fuck in the head as you are. Oh great and mighty Pharaoh. How about you and your little servant leave me the fuck alone?"

_When did I become so viscous to people?_ I wondered to myself

"Woah Ryou Calm down!" Yugi cried as I shot him a deadly glare.

"Shut Up Heba! This does not concern you!" I yelled as Yugi filched and Yami smirked at me.

"Wipe that fucking smirk of your face snob before I rip it off!" I hissed as Yami looked at me then Yugi.

"Oh he remembers alright he just doesn't know it yet. The past Ryou was only like this when A) Bakura and Ryou got in a fight or B) When Bakura was injured or ill. I am guess it is A) since I don't see an injured or ill Bakura anywhere which means Bakura is not around to keep Ryou's darkness away."

I gave Yami a questionable look and so did Yugi.

"Bakura and I are very powerful being which mean we natural have darkness around us that finds our way to you two our pure ;our Lights as we are your Dark. You keep us in check as we keep you in check. If a Dark shall lose their Light they are forever doomed and vice versa"

"Doomed?" I asked as Yami smirked devilishly at me.

"If I say hit my Yugi" A vision of Bakura standing in front of me as he violet slapped me shot through my mind which suddenly caused my head to go left, I felt the stinging pain of Bakura hitting me.

"Or say if I push my Yugi in an aggressive way" I saw Bakura push my past self back as I felt my body make contact with the air then my door. I hissed out in pain but Yami continued

"Of say if I force myself onto Yugi" An image of Bakura saddling me as he forced my hands down with a chuckle and no emotion of regret on his face. "HELP!" I screamed as I felt Bakura bite my neck as I screamed again his fist met my face.

"If a Dark mistreats their Light they are doomed to be broken, wondering this earth alone and be left for dead but some can't die or are just reborn over and over again to face themselves and their sins or even a mixture of both. If their Light dies of a natural cause the Dark usual follow closely after and vice versa" Yami explained as he knelled close to me. I spat in his face, blood and saliva covered his face.

"You're insane" I whispered as he wiped his face off with his sleeve. I took my chance then I stood up and began to unlock my door quickly but as soon as my foot was an inch through my door I heard someone asked "Does the dream of the darkness swallowing you still bother you? Do you dream of that every night still? Does it haunt you?" I looked around to stare at Yugi with wide eyes. I have never told anyone that! How the fuck does he know! "No I don't dream" I blankly stated as I slammed my door shut in his face._ I seriously need some sleep and new fucking friends _I thought as I stripped down into nothing but my baby blue boxers.

_Oh what have you done to me Bakura?_ I thought as my head met my pillow in the land of slumber.

...

I hope this is long enough...


	7. Chapter 7

Anything _italic _is thoughts just so you know...though some say I thought as others just sit there unloved by I thought...

I would love to thank everyone who has review! It means a lot!

Also sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar

*I don't know if the other font will show up so I will bold and italic it and that shall be the flash backs or memories*

I own nothing but the plot and other random characters.

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...Sadly

*songs used are Pet by perfect circle and Nightmare by A7x. I don't own they are bold, italic and underlined.*

Non bold italic and underlined are not lyrics just me writing

...

Yugi

I just stared at the door that was slammed in my face.

_That was a bitch move_ I thought as I turned to see Yami staring at me with soft eyes.

"Yami sweetie will Ryou be okay?"

Yami just shrugged at me "I can't tell aibou. Only Ra knows but Ryou's soul is damaged beyond repair to any soul I know. Bakura did a number on it Yugi believe me when I tell you that, but I admire Ryou's spirit and soul"

I looked down at the stairs we were walking down. He admires Ryou's soul and spirit? Hmmm I wonder why. What does Ryou's soul and spirit have? Is it the strength and the love that it contains inside?

"What do you admire about Ryou?"

" Well Aibou, Bakura beat Ryou senseless, force him to do things that no man can ever do, trashed talked him and simple abused him; Bakura psychological destroyed Ryou but Ryou stilled loved his stupid thief. Ryou would give Bakura anything he would want."

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"Simple darling, Ryou past self is no different from himself today. He is innocent and over the top nice and submissive. He wants to make everyone happy and to make Bakura happy and love him was his missions. Ryou did suicide missions for Bakura; he would broke into the palace and stole a whole bunch of gold, clothing and stuff for Bakura if I had not told the guards to let him be and to just let him go; he would have died. Ryou's past self always had this anger, rage towards me since Bakura told him what my family did to his village and he showed that today. Ryou's memories are coming back and I fear for us and Bakura"

Ryou broke into the palace to get items for Bakura just to see him smile. Ryou must have been head over heels for Bakura. Is Ryou still head over heels for Bakura or has his soul suffered so much it just despises everyone and Ryou can't love anyone ever again?

"Okay I get us part but why Bakura? He obviously loves that lunatic back then and now"

"Well Bakura was an ass to him in this life but a monster, demon to him in the Egyptian life to Ryou and who knows if this is their first time reuniting or their hundredth. I mean look at us reuniting tons of time yet a couple were we are left alone waiting for one another plus how know maybe Bakura screwed up all those time and Ryou's soul and past self has just given up on Bakura" Yami explained to me as tears started to slide down my face; Yami pulled me close and hugged me tight as he kissed my head.

"I just want Ryou to be happy and loved not angered, sad, scared or lonely. He deserves a happy perfect life Yami!" I snubbed as I began to cry harder as Yami shushed me, held me close and tight.

_What the hell have you to Ryou Bakura that his soul despises you so much? _I thought as Yami and I began to walk home.

...

A/N: Sorry if any characters come as being OC. I just see Ryou and Yugi being the innocent types, always kind and sweet to everyone but piss them off and you have a monster on your hands also they keep negative thoughts to themselves since they don't want to hurt anyone. Even if you hurt them they will still care for you.

...

Ryou

I walked around this dark burnt room staring at its walls that are scorched and the wall paper is flaking off. The wall paper is of a circus like from the eighteen or maybe early nineteen hundreds. I scanned my eyes over to this rocking chair and in this rocking chair sat this little teddy bear that had a missing ear and an eye. I shivered at the sight of that teddy bear it made my skin crawl.

I felt this strange atmosphere in this room like horrible things have happened in this room and I am not welcome. I saw a window as I walked closer to it, it shot open making me jump out of my skin but I kept walking towards it something is pulling me towards the open window. I looked out the window and notice that if I tried to jump to get out of this odd room I would kill myself. I closed my eyes and let the gentle wind kiss my face as I leaned farther out I felt arms wrap around me and a gentle but seductive voice whisper _**"Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from window and Go back to sleep" **_

I span around to see absolutely nothing was there. I brought a hand up to my ear and rubbed it as it began to tingle and I involuntarily shivered. I don't like this place not one bit. I looked around the room again for a way out as I saw an old wooden burnt toy chest at the end of this bed that I had either not noticed before or maybe it just appeared since this place is weird. I let curiosity take over as I opened the lid and I smiled at the toys inside. There was a teddy bear with a black bowtie, a toy car and a doll wearing a pink princess dress they were in perfect condition and resemble pure childhood innocence as I looked deeper into the toy chest I saw a decapitated doll with no head anywhere, a stitched and bloody teddy bear with what looked to be stab wounds, a dolls head on a stick, which explains the decapitated doll, a glass doll with a broken face, a Barbie doll coloured face with arms for legs and legs for arms. I stood up slowly and quickly back away frightened of what lies in that demented toy box!

_What the fuck cause a kid to do that?_ I thought as the same gentle but seductive voice slowly whispered close to my ear

"_**Now your nightmare comes to life!"**_

I span around to see no one there

"Like in the movies" I thought out loud as I heard a demented chuckle flow through the air. I jumped and stood in my spot as I tried to calm myself down. _In and out_ I thought as I scanned the room.

I slowly walked but every step I would stop and hear steps behind me as if someone was following me with their eyes drilling into the back of my head cause my skin to crawl and my tiny white but manly arm hair to stand up. They would watch my every move which made me decide I need out of this room. So my next mission is to get to the door without dying.

My head was an inch from the door handle as soon as my fingers touch that handle it was slapped away. I shot my hand to my chest in a protective manner in case it was slapped again.

"Please don't leave me again. I need you!" I heard the same voice from before whisper as their arms wrap around my slider waist cause heat to run up to my face as the voice slightly chuckled at me. I looked down at the dark floor as I stepped away from the door those arms disappeared from my waist.

"Please protect me. Don't leave me alone with him. Please mister stay with me and I will protect you from him. He wants us the evil one, that demon of him. Him" a new tiny voice spoke as I felt my shirt being pulled at.

"Him? Evil one? A demon? Who is him?" I asked the voice as I looked down but what I saw was...me or what I assume to be me since this young boy looks like me but younger.

"Oh my ducks. Are you me?" I asked the young boys as his eyes light up with worry as I heard that chuckle again. I saw a dark figure appear and the only thing it wore was a devilish grin; it walked up to the young boy as its arms wrap around the young lad the darkness from the figure began to crawl up the young boys, eating him and began to swallow him whole as the young boy screamed with his final breath before the darkness flowed into his mouth.

"RUN HE WANTS YOU!"

While the dark force darkly cackled I ran to the end of the room and saw a new door. I opened it then slammed it shut while locking it. I don't know if a door will be a challenge for a FUCKING DARK FORCE but I will deal with that later. I hope he can't undo locks. I looked around and saw I was in a bathroom. I walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on my face hoping it would solve my problem but as I looked up into the mirror I screamed bloody murder.

"Not possible" I whispered

...

I saw it, HIM, not God, HIM!

Those red eyes, snow white hair and that handsome face with that crooked grin.

"Ba-Bakura?" I whispered not entirely sure it was him.

"Yes love?" he asked as he started to come out of the mirror.

NOT POSSIBLE I thought as I asked calmly "How? No brown eyes? AH!" I screamed as he appeared right in front of me within two seconds.

"How what? Brown eyes? When have I had brown eyes? Red eyes don't belong to human love"

I just started at him with a blank stare, I was confused. What do you mean by not having brown eyes? Whatever let's focus on the human part?

"How are you here? What do you mean? Are you saying you're not human?"

"Why I live here silly with you. This is our place and outside of the bathroom is our toy room and our bedroom. Think Hun I have red eyes, I popped out of a fucking mirror and this place is burnt..."

"Charlie Seen" I stated as Bakura stared at me with a raised eye brow and a deadpan look.

"Who the bloody hell is Charlie Sheen? And what does he have to do with anything?"

"In life and situations blame Charlie Sheen" I stated in a matter of fact tone as Bakura grinned and step closer to me as I responded my stepping back and hitting the bathroom door. Bakura smirked at me as I grinned and ran out of the bathroom. I stood in the, what he calls toy room/ bedroom as I ran to the door that head out of this place but it disappeared before my very eyes.

"Are you shitting me?" I yelled as I saw Bakura walk through the wall chuckling at me. I started to walk backwards as Bakura was walking towards me with this sickening grin on his gorgeous face.

_What am I so frightened of him?_ I thought as a voice replied_ "Because you know deep down Bakura can't love you."_

I looked into his now red eyes and saw no love, no kindness but the Bakura eyes I know, the brown ones, those show love, compassion and kindness. I know Bakura can love me till the end of time, I just do.

"_NO! Bakura has hurt you, abused you! He can never love you!"_ The voice in my head screamed at me as I fell back onto the floor. I tripped over a stupid toy car. I sat there blinking as my head began to ache in pain from that stupid voice.

"What's wrong Ryou, my angel?" Bakura asked with a smirk as he licked his lips while his eyes turned a darker red like scarlet. I cocked my head a bit at Bakura as I watched his tongue slowly slide across his pale lips again and I wished I could record that since I found it to be attractive.

I shook my head and noticed that Bakura was coming closer to me so I began to crawl backwards, scooting on my butt. Bakura and I kept eye contact the whole time as we were moving until a flash of lighting shot by the window making Bakura look up.

"Lighting? Is it raining as well? I hate the rain" Bakura told me

"I love the rain in fact I love thunder and lightning storms" I spoke up as Bakura smiled a rare gentle smile at me which cause me to blush.

"Why darling?" Bakura asked as his eyes light up with interest

"Well rain refresh life, helps plants grow, keeps us alive and cleans while thunder and lightning let us know that the world can't always be peaceful or perfect that destruction can be just around the corner also I love to watch rain fall and lighting dance through the sky plus rain smells lovely" I told him

"Hmmm that's quite interesting love. I love fire and see rain can beat fire" Bakura simply told me as I scanned the room again than it hit me; this room is burnt.

"You light this room on fire?" I asked as horror shook my body while Bakura grinned at me with a nod. I started to scoot back faster as Bakura kept his normal pace of walking towards me. Lightning flashed against the now fogged window, Bakura's shadow came to life and crept closer to my feet as I felt my back make contact with the wall. I heard his footsteps and I felt them hit the floor as my eyes slammed shut.

_Oh how Cliché_ I thought as I felt his feet hit my feet and I felt his body against my body as I turned my head to the side.

"Ryou sweetie I am sorry" Bakura angelic whispered into my ear as

.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

"BRING! BRRRING ANSWER THE PHONE! BRRRING THE PHONE!" shot through my ear making me jump out of my bed and kiss my wooden bedroom floor

"BRRRING THE PHONE!" My phone yelled as I muttered

"I will murder you phone by ripping your batteries out. I will commit phone murder"

I climbed up my dresser and grabbed the phone then fell back to the floor again.

"Hello Ryou's resident. How may I help you?" I yawned into the phone as I heard a slight chuckle.

"Hello Ryou. How are you?"

"Oh good day Yugi. I am just tried actual. God I feel like I fell down a flight of stairs. My energy is drained." I told Yugi as I wore my goofy smile.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling any better? Yesterday you were pissed?" Yugi asked

I gave my phone a confused look

"I was?"

"Yah Ryou you were. You don't remember biting Yami's head off?" He chuckled slightly

"No all I remember is ummm...Oh tripping on a step on the stairs in my apartment, kissing the stairs as I fell on them and I believe getting ready for bed"

It went quiet on the other end which annoyed me so I asked "anyways, how are you Yugi?"

"I am perfect Ryou as long as you are fine me and Yami are amazing!"

I felt a twinge of jealous in me since Yugi and Yami have an amazing relationship and well I made the one person I actual love run off.

"Hey Ryou? Are you alright?"

Yugi know that I liked Bakura even though I never told him or admitted to it, he just knew that I liked him.

"No Yugi. I made Bakura run off" I whispered low as tears streamed down my face "I am worried about him Yugi. It rained last night. I spent two hours searching for him but I could not find him. What if something happened to him Yugi? It will be my fault!" I cried as I felt guilty for letting Bakura run off.

"Don't worry Ryou, I am sure Bakura will turn up I promise. I have to go sadly since grandpa needs me in the shop today. Good bye, Ryou have a lovely day"

"Yah Thanks Yugi and you too" I whispered as I noticed after our conversation that Yugi didn't even question why Bakura was at my house sure he know that I like him but wouldn't you question why your friend's bully was at their house?

I stood up and slowly put my annoying phone on its hook as I went to make a big breakfast. Today I stuff myself!

...


	8. Chapter 8

Anything _italic _is thoughts just so you know...though some say I thought as others just sit there unloved by I thought...

I would love to thank everyone who has review! It means a lot!

Also sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar

*I don't know if the other font will show up so I will bold and italic it and that shall be the flash backs or memories*

I own nothing but the plot and other random characters.

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...Sadly

...

Bakura

I sighed as I felt the rain slide down my face and hit my clothes. I smiled at the sky as I remembered Ryou teasing me about being hydrophobic, was it? The fear of water.

_Water is fires greatest enemy_ I thought as I smirked slightly.

Ryou is water and I am fire we don't get a long, not now, not in the past nor in the future. We are incompatible but who says I have to give up. I am Bakura, a thief in fact I am the king of thieves and I always get my treasure!

But if were incompatible then we will never work out, not ever we will always be like this; fighting, hurting one another and never loving.

"God I think I am developing depression. I am losing my cockiness" I thought out loud as I stood up and started to walk to find shelter from the blasted rain!

I walked down the dark street looking at the peaceful homes in this peaceful area. It sickens me to my core!

Peaceful? Another word I have never known nor have experience of how it's used or how to use it.  
>I hugged my chest as I felt out of place in fact I have never actual fit in, in anything or anywhere I go. I smiled at the thought of being unique and different from everyone else.<p>

"Nope still have my cockiness" I whispered as I looked up and noticed I was outside the peaceful neighbourhood and in the shady neighbourhood where dealers and failure lives.

I walked up the steps of my foster parents home once I reach where the door stood I turned the rusty knob and noticed it was locked. I pulled out that cellular device that people in this modern day are addicted to and it scares me that this thing can track you! It read 9:15pm as I smirked and patted myself for that stupid key and found no key.

"SHIT! I don't have that stupid key" I cursed as I shrugged and banged on the door until I heard shuffling and bumping inside the house._ They must be drunk, high or where uh 'busy' again _I thought

"Bakura is that you?" I heard a voice screech

"Yes it's me" I yelled back at the door as I thought of people driving by thinking I am a lunatic and a fool.

Well I am a lunatic but I am no fool!

"You're late!" The voice screamed with a slur at me through the door, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut the fuck up you hag and open the fucking door! I am freezing my bloody cute ass out here!" I yelled

"That is no way to speak to your mother" A deep voice that could only belong to my foster father growled at me through the door.

_You know if she just opened the fucking door I would be happy but since they want a war I will give them a war! _I thought as I smirked

"Listen "pops" you're not my father and she is not my mother" I yelled as the door swung open, I was yanked in and thrown on to the hard yet warm floor in my foster house.

My foster father grabbed my collar and pulled me up off the ground as he stared at my face and I stared straight back at his.

"Listen here you little shit. You're late and now you're giving me attitude!"

"Well asshole you told me to be home at 11pm everyday so you can fuck your whore of a wife while I am not here. Did I interrupt something? And it's only 9:15 in the evening so fucking chill!" I yelled at his face.

He dropped me on my ass as I looked at him I saw and felt his foot meet my face. I looked at the floor that I was now laying on. I wiped my face off as I saw blood on my hands and I smirked to myself as I looked up my so called father.

"Is that the best you got pops?" Pops grinded his teeth as he picked me up by my collar again while I was close to his face I smirked at him he throw him at their back door. I felt my whole body get smacked into the door which caused me to become winded. I gasped for air as I heard those foot step; those step counted down my time to live.

_Death my best friend are we going to meet again? It's been a while has it not? How have you been?_

I felt my foster father's foot meet my stomach causing the air in my lungs to be pushed out and repeatedly my father kicked my stomach, smashed his foot into my back and just beat my whole body. Once I did catch much need air into my lungs I did what no man should ever do; I began to laugh but not just an old laugh, the laugh that you hear in the middle of the night that haunts your dreams, the laugh of a mad man, the laugh of a man that has no soul.

My father heard me laughing so he started to beat me harder but I just laughed even harder. Pain the one feeling that I have always loved almost as much as my love for Ryou.

Pops grew tired of his beat on me so he stopped as I counted to laugh like the psychopath I am.

"You're a lunatic" my foster mother whispered low as I pushed myself up and turned sideways laying on the floor still too looked at her with this smirk on my face. Blood come out of my mouth, dripping down the sides of my smirk as they fell to the floor.

"Tell me something I don't already know you stupid bitch"

My darling foster mother glared at me as she grabbed one of her cheap fifty cent vases and smashed it in front my face. I felt the glass shared shot up and slashed my face.

"Was that supposed to scare me or something? God your stupid!" I shook my head at my stupid foster mother

"Get the fuck out of our house!"My foster father screamed as I slowly stood up

"Don't you tell me that everyday" I muttered as I opened the door I felt my body get pushed. I fell down my cement steps as the door was closed behind me. I put my hands out to protect my cranium from meeting the cold hard ground. I placed my left hand down as I put weight on it I screamed in pain.

"Shit! Oh Fuck!" I hissed as I used my right hand to get up.

I looked at my left hand and noticed my fingers were crocked and my wrist my horribly bruised.

Hmmmm I broke three fingers and my wrist might just be broken. _How interesting_ I thought as I began to walk completely nowhere when I heard

"Bakura?"

I know that voice oh I know that voice all too well so I began to walk faster in fact I was ready to run!

"No wait! Bakura Stop!" that voice yelled

"Ummm yah Fuck NO!" I yelled back as I made contacted with another body which then send my body back on to the cold ground again!

"Fuck" I hissed in pain since I land on my left wrist. I sat up to see Yami or whatever the fuck he goes by know staring at me and stand right in front of me.

"Good job hun you caught him!" I heard Yugi laugh behind me as I rolled my eyes and Yami smirked.

"You know your bloody would just look so lovely on the ground Yami"

"Shut it Bakura!" he growled at me

"Just sayin for conversation sake" I smiled at Yami as I got up making sure not to use my left hand and to make it not look injured which is quite hard. Yugi scanned me from head to toe then stated "Bakura your hurt. Why do you have buries and scars on your arms? Why is your face bloody and bruised up? Also why are you holding your left hand like that in a protective manner?"

I should have known Yugi would know; he can get through my wall of defence just like how Ryou can. Nothing gets past Ryou and Yugi.

"Why would you care Yugi? Honestly why would you even bother stating it? You don't care-"

"I DO" That little slut cut me off!

"No you don't Yugi cause in life no one cares for you! No cares if you died on the side of the road. Your scum to everyone! No one cares and no one LOVES YOU! So just FUCK OFF! I don't need your fake sympathy!" I screamed as I stared to walk away Yugi step in front of me. Bad Move. I gave him my death glare

"I will give you two seconds to move before I throw you!" I growled at Yugi as he gulped down his fear.

"No Bakura cause I do care for you!"

"Move Yugi or I will hurt you even asked Atem, I mean Yami. I hurt everyone who gets in my way or that is close to me. Example Ryou" I hissed as I shoved Yugi sideways as he hit the ground I grinned.

"Bakura you asshole let us help you, just accept it for once! How could Ryou stand you? How could he love a monster like you?" Yami yell

I stopped to see Yami help Yugi up and I muttered "I don't know Yami why don't you do something and ask Ryou. That might just answer your question"

I kept walking until I felt something hit the back of my head so I span around to see a white sneaker on the ground. I looked at Yugi to see him with only one sneaker on.

"Oh you better have a good fucking reason for hitting me?" I snarled out with a glare.

"Yah ass wipe. First you shoved me, second you're so stupid third you're an asshole!" Yugi screamed as I rolled my eyes. I should serious take up drinking like my foster parents.

"Hmmm tell me something I don't already know Yugi" I sighed as Yugi rolled his eyes at me this time,

"OH Bakura you make me laugh! You are so depressing. Did you know that? Can you even smile? But you being depressed makes scene why you are always a dick and a coward also your pride is way too high for someone like you. You are a fail! A FAIL! That's why Ryou hates you! You're nothing but a fuck up to him" Yugi told me as I could see the hurt in his eyes but I will make him hurt more!

_I AM GOING TO SKIN THE PHARAOH'S FUCK TOY!_

"Oh that is it Heba! I don't care if the god's don't ever forgive me! I am going to fucking kill you then your ass of a boyfriend!" I screeched as span around to jump Yugi, I felt people grab me and then hold me down.

"Oh you Fucker you got your fucking friend orgy. When I get out of this. ...You!" I growled as Joey shook his head at me.

Joey was saddling me while Seto was behind my head, they both held down my left and right arms and Tristan sat down back to back with Joey but Tristan held down my feet.

I began to shake my body as Joey lock his grip on my hands hard and leaned close which cause me to smirk at him sinfully as I bucked my hips the best I could with those two fat ass on me. Joey tipped close to my face as I screeched up and bit down on Joey's cheek powerfully; I heard the sweet sound of Joey screaming from pain. I smirked as I viscously bit down intensely causing a louder scream and his sweet blood to shoot into my mouth, down my cheeks and over my teeth. Joey, Seto and Tristan starting to push my face away from Joey's face as I tore a piece of Joey's cheek off. I felt Joey's warm blood hit my face, run over my lips, teeth and down my throat.

"I win" I whispered as Joey jump off of me and Seto and Tristan stepped away from me.

"Oh Fuck! Bakura, why would you do that?" Joey screamed as Seto placed a cloth on his cheek to stop his bleeding.

I stood up as I spat the torn muscle at Joey's feet then I just shrugged with a smirk. Seto glared at me as I felt his fist make contact with my face.

Why is everyone hitting me today? God is it hit fucking Bakura day!

"Bakura your sick" Seto growled as I smirked at the former priest.

"But you love me and you know it without me your life would be so boring" I sighed with a smug smile.

"No it would be normal" He retorted back as he came close to me.

"HA!" I laughed loud as Seto jumped back "Nothing can ever be normal Mr. Priest. Normal is impossible for us, you were never deemed a normal life" I explained as the friend orgy's eyes were wide. Yah I can be philosophical when I want to be.

"Bakura life would be what I consider normal life if you were not alive" Seto explained as he walked close to me.

"Is that a threat?"I smirked as Seto grabbed my hands, placed them in front of me and locked them in cuffs. Seto grabbed my arm and began to pull me in the direction that Yugi and Yami were going.

_Well that's kinky_ I thought with a smirk

Except if Joey and Seto fooled around with these...Oh that would be horrifying!

"Please tell me, for the love of Ra, that you and your toy mutt have not used these cuffs in the bedroom..." I shivered as Joey looked away blushing and Seto just smirked looking ahead.

"Oh for fuck sakes! Just kill me now please Ra!" I yelled as I started to pull my wrists out, pull the cuffs apart and shake my whole body anything just to get away from the friend orgy and from these unsanitary cuffs. Seto lost his grip on me as I felt eyes watching me but I don't care these cuffs must come off!

"Oh you are a sick fuck! Oh Ra! Even I am not that mean that I would a sex toy that I used in bed to keep someone locked up!" I yelled as I shivered all over.

"Shut up you have killed people" Seto hollered

"Oh don't use that same old line on me!" I shout back

I saw Yugi sigh as he grabbed my elbow and just dragged me long. I kept pulling at my wrists to get them out of the cuffs that were craving into my skin making blood drip down my hands. That didn't stop me though; I am too stubborn to stop really.

"Bakura please stop!" Yugi begged with concern in his eyes and face. It caused me to shiver. I don't like people caring for me.

"Then stop dragging me to Ra knows where, stop your fake sympathetic acted on me, and a big one un cuff me then I will stop!" I growled out as Yugi looked hurt

"You don't think I care about you?"

"DUH Yugi! In life no one cares for you shrimp! It's a dog eat dog world. Fight or die but you have had the luxury of never having to face that" I hissed as I pulled my elbow away from Yugi's grip and walked forward.

"Bakura was that your parents home that you were thrown out of?" Yami asked as I kept walking and they followed.

"Correction Fuck face it was my foster parent. I am deemed to live a life with no parents just like before oh mighty Pharaoh. I have not seen a funeral home in what forty, fifty years. I stay young and I don't really age. You guys get to die and grow old I don't though if damage is extensive to my body then yah I do die but usual I heal myself, or it takes a while to final die or I just come back to life in an hour or a week later with no damage."

"How did you die the last time?" Joey asked as I span around and glared at him.

"Is this lets question Bakura because his life is miserable and painful?"

"Honestly yes" Seto responded which a glared at him.

"Please tell us Bakura I really want to know?" Yugi add with the puppy dog eye trick which I have to admit it was cute.

Did he learn that from Ryou? Because only Ryou knows that I love cute thing hence Ryou.

"Do you know you and Ryou are the most destructive things alive?" I whispered to Yugi as he smiled big with a nod.

_What an ass Yugi is!_ I thought as I sighed and rolled my shoulders back. This is going to be a very long and painful night.

"Okay to answer Joey's question it long and completed okay" I told them as everyone nodded and Yugi lead me to god knows where.

I have a feeling like I will regret everything!

...

Dear Ra I finally finished!

Sorry it took so long!

I had a bunch of work to do and I hope it was not boring...


	9. Chapter 9

Anything _italic _is thoughts just so you know...though some say I thought as others just sit there unloved by I thought...

I would love to thank everyone who has review! It means a lot!

Also sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar

*I don't know if the other font will show up so I will bold and italic it and that shall be the flash backs or memories*

I own nothing but the plot and other random characters.

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...Sadly

...

Bakura

"Okay so around fortyish or so years ago I saw Ryou running across the road and this huge school bus that was speeding was going to hit him so I ran and pushed that stupid fuck tard out of the way"

"How sweet and romantic Bakura!" I heard Tea comment as I rolled my eyes at that stupid whore.

"And that is what killed you?" Joey asked

"Uh No but it hurt like a fucking bitch so I was rushed to the emergency room. I was a disaster and I should have been dead. I had no brain function; Crush Syndrome was in a fact and yet I was recovering. A full blown miracle right? But see humans aren't meant to recover like that and so quickly so I had to kill myself. A nurse left a bottle of morphine close to my bed side so I sent myself into an OD"

"So you die of an OD?" Joey asked as I sighed at this.

"No sadly I fucking survived that! I woke up in a fucking coffin! Fucking Isis was probably laughing her fucking ass off! God forbid she probably picked my coffin"

"-wait Isis?" Yami asked shocked.

"Yes the one that wears the Millennium Necklace and was an adviser to you Pharaoh. She works in the orphanage I always grow up in she takes care of the kids there. Anyways so I woke up six feet underground. I had to dig my fucking way out. I returned to see her of course, fucking smirking at me as I gave her the finger. Later that day so psycho came into the building with a knife. The guards and I took him down easily but his final attack was throwing the knife at Isis so I pushed her out of the way and took the knife. The knife went straight through my heart" The whole gang was quiet "That's how I died. The end" I add as the gang nodded.

_If you dont care why the fuck ask!_ I thought as I shook my head

"I thought there was more" Tea added as I rolled my eyes at her. Someone needs to change their light bulbs more often!

"So you took a knife for Isis" Yami stated as I nodded.

"You're a softy" Yami smirked as I grinded my teeth.

"No I am not a 'softy' I killed that man by stabbing him over 45 times!" I yelled.

"Even bigger softy!" Seto smirked.

"Listen here Priest I know how you spend your time now and in the ancient past so how about I tell your mutt your...dress secret" I hissed with a smirk as Seto glared daggers at me with his icy blue eyes.

"You spied on me?" Seto asked as his glare turned into a devilish smirk.

"No! I was looking for the Pharaoh's room to steal the Millennium Puzzle but I found your room instead. Don't let your ego get too caught up there Seto!" I laughed as I turned to look at Yugi; he looked like he was somewhere far away. Not his usual space cadet look, this look was one a mother would wear when their child is not home yet and they are worried with fear.

Yugi looked up at me with sadness consuming his normally cheerful violet eyes. He looked odd to me with sad eyes; this is not the annoying Yugi I know.

"Do your parents always abuse you Bakura?"

I looked away from Yugi as he nodded

"Do all of them hurt you?"

I shrugged my shoulder but never spoke or looked into his eyes.

"Do they always through you out?"

I still didn't look or utter a word to that brat.

"Have you ever had a proper home with loving parents?"

I nodded as my eyes began to burn from the pain of think about them; my mother and my father. I can't cry over them anymore all they are is dust and old memories that haunt my screwed mind.

"Yah but I watched them get stolen and boiled before my very eyes when I was five" I whispered as Yugi looked at me with horror and pain in his eyes. Wow the pharaoh told his boy toy nothing oh I am so using this! I don't know why I am telling Yugi this but the more their guard goes down the better chance I have at striking also I love watching people's mind and emotion break in front of me!

"Y-You watched your parents die?" Yugi stuttered as he looked broken.

"I watched the guards grab children, adults, friends and my parents who gave their life to save me get boiled and killed before my eyes" I whispered as I kept walking forward I sensed a hand coming close to touch my shoulder but before it came an closer

"Touch me with your God forbidden hand and swear on Ra's mighty name I will tear your hand off..." I stated emotionless as I kept walking forward. Those memories still haunt me to this day. I don't care whose hand that was. These people behind me are filthy and can all DIE! People like them are dirty under my feet!

I don't need someone to hold me up or love me! I can survive with or without people and a certain someone.

_But how long will I keep saying that when I know I will keep telling myself this lies again I hope for not too long. I have always hated lying to myself; it truly never got me anywhere..._

_..._

Ta Da!

Hope you like it!

Bakura you big softy!

I guessed on Bakura's age when he lost his parents, if you have the actual age I will change it.

So please leave a review; I love hearing your opinion


	10. Chapter 10

Anything italic is thoughts just so you know...though some say I thought as others just sit there unloved by I thought...

I would love to thank everyone who has review! It means a lot!

Also sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar

*I don't know if the other font will show up so I will bold and italic it and that shall be the flash backs or memories*

I own nothing but the plot and other random characters.

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...Sadly

...

The friend orgy took me to the fucking hospital! Half my wounds are already healed. My face ones are gone except for my broken wrist/ arm and the wounds on the arms as well.

_Assholes_ I thought as I got dragged to a waiting room, I sat there with my arms cross and a pout on my face on top of the exam bed.

"What are you five?" Tristan growled as I suck my tongue out at him.

"I bloody well hate hospitals!" I growled back at him

"Why?" Yugi asked with a curious look on his face.

I gave Yugi a questioning look. _How can you not hate hospitals?_

"First there not always as clean as the look, second they are always in the news and third I don't like people I don't know touching me. It's wrong to have people you don't know touch you plus I have no idea where YOUR hands have been and what you have done with them!" I explained to Yugi as he looked frightened.

Yup that's right whore I beat you in an intelligence test.

"You watch the news?" Seto asked me with a surprised look to his stone face.

I shot my eyes over to him as I glared him down which caused him to step back a bit. Everyone was surprised that I scared the shit out of a man with no emotions. I smirked at him as Seto glared at me.

"Sorry asshole it only works one way."

I saw Seto's mouth get ready to reply back with derogatory language; a female nurse walked in with a huge smile on her face and a medical kit in her hand. I looked at Seto with a smirk then suck out my tongue straight at him as the nurse let out a giggle.

The nurse walked over to me and nodded as she began to look at my wounds then she placed he hand on my wrist as I hissed and glared at the woman who muttered "Sorry".

She led me to this place called the X-ray room. I sighed since in a day the creak in my wrist will heal over but if I get a neat cast that I can bash over peoples head. I am cool with it!

She took a couple X-rays then her and the doctor walked out and told me the oh so horrible news.

"Uh Bakura was it?" I nodded at the doctor as we walked back to my room. "You have a broken wrist/arm so we have to put a cast on it. Nurse Sarah will do your cast"

"Oh. Does the cast have to be white? Can it be a coloured one since white is a shit ass color?"

The doctor nodded as I smiled "Sweet!"

The doctor just stared at me as I walked over and sat on my bed as he left the nurse to care for me. What a bad idea.

"What color casted do you want?" she smiled at me as Yami smiled.

"How about a bright pink one Bakura?"

I stared at Yami with this blank look as I looked at the nurse.

"If you put a pink cast on me I swear to Ra I will saw it off then bash you over the head with it!"

I nurse nodded as I smiled "A dark purple, Black or deep red will do just fine sweetie"

"Oh my." I heard Nurse Sarah state as she walked way to grab the cast cloth.

"Okay so before I can put your purple cast on you I have to clean your wounds on your arms and banged them then we can place the cast on your arm."

Nurse Sarah took this cotton ball and placed so sort of weird medicine on it as she gentle took my arm and dab and rubbed the cotton ball on one of my open wounds. It began to sting as her grip my arm became tight as I began to pull and squirm away from her.

Don't hit the lady I thought over and over again as the pain increased.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU BITCH!" I screamed as I shoved her away.

"OW! FUCK!" I hissed as my arm was beat red.

"That hurt!" I screamed at her as she curled into a ball on the floor which I smirked at.

"Did I scary you?" I asked as she nodded her head at. Yami shook his head at me as he helped the nurse up and he muttered

"Sorry he is super anal"

"Oh and you are not Mr. Bondage boy" I winked as Yugi blushed and Yami gave me the stare that screamed I will kill you.

The nurse finished my cast that would be purple but then she bolted it like she actual ran out of the room and I think out of the country.

_Oh but I will find you, I need you to sign my cast!_ I thought as a crooked grin formed on my face.

The doctor came in with a grim look I believe he knows I torched his little nurse. He promised me med so that made me oh so HAPPY! I can block everyone in his room out. I have never wanted to pluck my eyes out, shove pencils through my ears or jump out a window so bad!

"The drugs do have side effects though?" The doctor explained as I eyed him.

"What kind doc?" I asked

"Well behaviour change, mood swings, mood or action out of the norm, disoriented thought, fatigue, craving- you know hungry a lot, and the sensation you are high"

"Behaviour change? Mood change? So you're telling me that Bakura can go from being a prick to say a cheerful ball of joy?" Yami asked as the doctor shifted and shuffled from one foot to the other deciding on how to answer that retard mans question.

"Well it could happen...So yes I guess so"

"Where do I sign!" Yami smiled

"Oh you stupid fuck no way in hell would I ever be like Yugi!" I yelled

"HEY!" Yugi yelled as I shrugged at him.

I took my pills as Seto went to finish the paper work and grab all my pills from the pharmacy. The pills are suppost to be for the pain which I think is stupid but I went with it.

I laid down on my hospital bed staring up at the ceiling as it began to move soon I felt funny like really funny, the room began to spin. I grabbed my head and let out a light chuckle which turned into a full blown psychopathical laugh.

"What's so funny Bakura?" Joey asked as he sat down beside my bed in a chair. I stared at him as I bite my lip then felt my lips pull up in a cheerful smile- if that is possible.

"The room is making me dizzy" I stated as I felt my stomach turn and my hand flew over my mouth as Joey hand me a garbage can that I spat into since it was a false alarm though my mouth tasted horrible.

"Note to self you are never allowed to go to on any rides" Joey sated with a look of pure and utter disgust.

"I despise Carnivals and Fairs" I blankly stated with a displeased look on my face.

"But why? They are so much fun!" Yugi explained

"Easy. It's crowed, noisy, filled with stupid mortals. Oh and its way to fucking happy" I stated in a deadpan tone as everyone looked at me and stared me down.

I don't like this not one bit; their eyes drilling holes into my body that ached.

"Stop looking at me or I swear I will tear your eyes out!" I screamed as everyone jumped back.

"Serious mood swings" Yugi stated as I chuckled with a...gentle smile.

_How can I smile...gentle...oh these stupid pills!_

"How so?" I asked him kindly as Yami's eyes widened.

_Or maybe they are kind of fun..._

"Dear sweet Ra what have we done?" Yami asked with terrified eyes.

"Well I can list off tons of things you have done wrong" I stated with a cheeky smile.

"Thank you Gods the smiling Bakura was frightening, I prefer the bitch-y Bakura" Joey stated

"OI! I am not bitch-y!" I yelled at Joey as he glared at me.

Seto stepped in then step back out when he saw me and Joey growling at each other.

"OH no you get back here you coward!" I yelled

"I agree with Bakura for once Seto!" Joey add

The doctor stepped in as I sighed loud and rubbed my temples. I seriously wanted to scream and cry. These pills are so fuck!

"How long do the mood swings usually last?" Yami asked with horror in his eyes.

"Why is he that scary?" the doctor teased

"YES! He was smiling, being kind and he...he was not being that rude... not. right. Your pills broke him!"

The doctor looked at me as I shrugged my shoulders at the man.

"I am very different Doc from other people" I told him with a nod as he nodded back

"I'll get the release forms to be handed in"

"Oh doc-y getting rid of me so soon" I chuckled with a wicked smirk hanging on my face. The doctor just ran out as I rolled my eyes. Scaring doctors and nurse is not as fun as it may seem, it's boring.

I got released and was given my bottle of pills. I began to walk the other direction from the group of fuck tards until someone grabbed my shirt collar and began to pull me backwards. I let this person hold my weight up and I was being dragged somewhere literally.

"You know with how much attention you are giving me I get the feeling you are secretly love me" I muttered as I let my secret lover drag me down the road.

"Don't get your hopes up Bakura!" Yami hissed

"Is your caring for me so Yugi will suck you off later?" I asked as I felt my body and face rush past air then meet the cool road. I heard rushing and yelling, I tasted my metallic blood, the dirty gravel, I smelt blood's toxic scent that makes me remember life and that I am alive.

I saw legs shuffling, feet shifting and quickly jumping around. My eyes closed as I pushed myself deeper into the road. I want to be one with the road, the ground. I felt my body become one with the earth I lay upon. The ground feels cold, so very cold but I love it. The cold relaxes me and reminds me I am not the only heartless person out there in this big world.

/

I am sorry!

SO it seemed super boring and lame to me...

Tell me how I did


	11. Chapter 11

Anything italic is thoughts just so you know...though some say I thought as others just sit there unloved by I thought...

I would love to thank everyone who has review! It means a lot!

Also sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar

*I don't know if the other font will show up so I will bold and italic it and that shall be the flash backs or memories*

I own nothing but the plot and other random characters.

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...Sadly

...

_**He was hidden so the guards would not find him. He felt his body get picked up off his bed and carried out into the cold air that bit at his sensitive tanned skin.**_

"_**Take him my love" his mother yelled as he felt his body get passed. His eyes fluttered open to see his mother running the opposite way towards a fight. His eyes focused closer and saw his mother and fathers dearest friends trapped.**_

"_**Papa what is mama doing?"**_

"_**Forget her son we have to go!" My father yelled as he pulled me along. I began to trip over my own feet as my father kept pulling me along keeping me stead as I fell.**_

_**Why are we running? Why are the villagers so scared? Who is attacking our home? Why would they attack us? What have we done wrong?**_

_**Most command questions I asked myself that horrid day.**_

_**My father pulled me from behind him to in front of him and began to push me to move faster and I did. I pushed myself.**_

"_**Run my son! Faster! Faster!"**_

_**I moved faster as I pushed through people trying to get away and listened to my father's command.**_

_**I ran into an alley way and looked around to not see my father behind me or anywhere.**_

"_**Father? Papa?" I yelled as I heard voices and a voice yelling and pleading. I followed it.**_

"_**AHHHHHHH! Please I have a young boy. A son! I beg of the! Don't hurt me! I am all my boy has left! Please!" I heard my father voice say as I ran towards his voice and I saw with my young eyes a pot boiling. A guarded looked around so I hide behind the cement walls but let one eye show so I could see.**_

"_**Papa?" I whispered as I saw Papa I smiled bright but the smiles that come onto my face never last long.**_

_**I watched my father get pulled up to a stand then get dropped into the boiling pot before my eyes, I heard him cry in pain as the guards laughed. They were laughing at the pain that my parents and villagers are feeling.**_

_**I ran and ran and ran till I finally could run no more. I fell to the ground on my knee and let all of it out. I cried for the loss of my parents, my aunts, my uncles, my cousins, my friends and my whole village which was my family. I let myself be weak for once but I promised myself I would never be weak again. I would avenge my parents and my villagers, everyone I have ever lost. I will destroy this place and its **__**privileged**____**people, the ones that don't deserve the life that they have!**_

_**I will destroy the world, starting with Egypt and that runt of a pharaoh!**_

_**I WILL WATCH THIS WORLD BURN!**_

_**I smirked as I looked up at the sky and smirk wider**_

"_**Oh Look what you have done Ra!"**_

_**I fell to the ground laughing as the sun beat down on me, glaring at me.**_

"_**OOOO testy I see" I smiled up at the sun**_

_**The ground began to shake as I saw this black purplish tar shot up from the grounds creaks and begin to take form. This man was tall he looked like me except he was pal, his white hair was longer and those eyes were not violet they were crimson red. He grinned at me wide and sickly as his sharp teeth glistened with blood running down them and the corner of his mouth. **_

"_**Hello boy!" the demon said as I looked at him with fear in my eyes. This older man screamed danger and death.**_

_**He looks like me but why?**_

"_**Why do you look like me sir?"**_

"_**Easy child I am you! I also have been you. A monster!" the demon laughed as the demon eyes showed pure insanity, no soul. I crawled back in fear.**_

"_**Y-your n-not m-me" I stuttered as the demon me raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**You are correct to some point. I am not you full anyways, not yet. I am Zorc my child and your mine! Your soul will be mine!" Zorc laughed as the darkness wrap itself around me and held me to the sandy desert floor. The darkness crawled along my body as I squirmed away but it kept moving closer to my mouth.**_

"_**Help! GAH! STOP! AH!" I screamed as the darkness entered my mouth trying to crawl down my throat.**_

"_**Keep screaming child. It's entertaining! Give in. Your mine. Like the last time when we worked together, here in Egypt we almost won. Give up everything and I will give you ultimate power and you can have your revenge."**_

_**I tugged against the darkness, trashing my arms and legs but I was locked in tight.**_

"_**NO! I will not give in, not again! I just got Ryou back, I found him! GAH!"**_

" _**Why don't you scream his no? Oh that's right he can't hear you. Why would he help you? I am all you have ever had child. I can save you from darkness and I can give you everything even you're Ryou" Zorc smiled at me as I looked at the smile and those eyes. Lies. They read lies!**_

"_**Liar!" I yelled as I thrashed my body harder against the darkness that was swallowing me.**_

"_**Fine then. Two opinion boy: One you give in to me and my darkness or Two: I Kill you! Number one sound nice does it not?" Zorc threatened as the darkness slide down my throat crawling slowly down and began to choke and suffocate me. Zorc was serious.**_

"_**GAH! AGRH! SHHH! KA! STOP!" I screamed and choked out at him as Zorc smiled**_

"_**No defy me and die"**_

_**...**_

"No Stop!" I muttered as my body rolled and my face squished against the cold ground as I sighed in happiness since the ground has never failed me yet; ground has become my safety net. I stretched my arms across the cold ground as I sigh happy, rolled over so my back was on the ground and my cast made that annoying thud sound which caused my eyebrow to twitch.

"I need to stop dreaming" I sighed to myself as I climbed back onto the couch I was on. Wait! Who's fucking house am I in cause this couch is to comfy and new to be my foster parents. This one smells fresh my foster parents smells like smokes and shit!

I stood up and looked around as I turned on the living room light I saw pictures of Yugi and Yami. I shut the light off and shook my head

_Time to leave._

I walked to the door then grimaced it has those auto locks that has a code. You have to unlock it before you can leave the house. I know this cause my foster parents have one installed. I can usual crack the code no problem but knowing Yami its going to be tricky.

I stood there staring at it. What is a four digit number that means the world to Yami?

June.4 is Yugi's birthday. I typed in 0604 as I smirked then I heard an alarm go off.

"Dumb shit" I commented as the alarm kept blaring and would not shut off.

I heard footsteps upstairs that were running down the stairs.

"Dick move" I sighed as Yugi run up to the alarm and shut it off.

"Nice try" Yugi smiled as I bared my teeth at him.

"I will poison you" I hissed as Yugi ran up the stairs then slammed his and Yami's bedroom door.

_Fuck it_ I thought as I through myself on the couch and laid there.

4:15 I am so screwed.

I looked at the clock: 5:11, 6:17, 7:03, 8:09, and then 9:13

Five hours waiting for someone to come down the stairs is boring.

"Bakura?" I looked up at Yami

"What?" I asked

"You're up?" He asked and I nodded

"When did you get up?"

"hmmm 4:08 in the morning since when I looked at the clock it was after...thinking it was 4:15"

Yami raised an eyebrow at the thinking part then he looked at me with wide eyes

"And you never fell back asleep?" I shook my head at him

"Why?"

"I don't normally sleep well and I had this...dream" I stated as _I looked at a wall behind Yami it had a dent. _

_Why was there a dent in the wall? Yami slammed Yugi to hard against the wall? EW don't think of that Bakura_ I thought as Yami pulled me back to reality with his question

"Dream? What kind of dream?"

"Why should I tell an ass like you!" I growled as Yami glared at me.

"Tell me Bakura I could help you"

"Fuck off!"

"Yami leave him" I heard Yugi yawn.  
>I stood up then grabbed my head as it span<p>

"Ow" I whispered as I sat down on the couch again

_Why does my head hurt again?_

"You know we placed you in a bed but now you're on the couch" Yugi explained randomly

"I hate beds" I stated

"Why?"

"Simple there big, you can get lose in a bed, the feel weird to lay on and plus bed are just so odd" I tried to explain but I think I failed

"You are welcome on our couch any day Bakura" Yugi smiled as I stared at him emotionless

"I would rather stick pins in my eyes then live with you and your murdering fuck toy" I hissed at Yugi as Yami rolled his eyes at me

"I try yet he is still a dick" Yugi stated out loud with a sigh as I smirked at him.

"So can I leave?" I asked

"Nope" Yami answered me

"I will break your door" I stated

"Don't care if you do" Yami stated back

"Where would you go?" Yugi asked

"Uh I don't know away from you! maybe back to my foster home"

"WHAT!" Yugi yelled at me which causes me and Yami to jump

"Uh..." I said

"Don't you dare UH! Me Bakura! No way in fucking hell will you ever go back there! You got me! You will never go back there! Got it? I pulled you out of that fucking house so you would not be harmed and you want to go back! I don't think so mister!" Yugi screamed as I stared at him with wide eyes and Yami hid behind me.

"God you're a pussy Pharaoh" I laughed

"Shut up Thief you have never seen my prince anger. He is scary!

"Or you're a big baby?" I smirked

Yugi stomped off as Yami sighed. I on the other hand stood there and smirked. I stared at the door till I heard Yugi Chuckle a "Hello Ryou how are you?"

Ryou why is he talking to my Ryou? what does Ryou know? How is my boy? Ryou? Ryou? Oh Ryou!

I ran to the door alarm

0902 I type in as it turned green and I smiled like an idiot that I felt like.

Ryou's birthday that little fuck used his birthday, my boys birthday as the code to the alarm.

"Never ever underestimate a thief in fact the king of thieves" I muttered as I ran out door and down the walk in nothing but pj pants and a long blue shirt.

I stopped at a convenient store as I pulled two wallets out of my pockets in the pj pants, they are Yugi and Yami's if you were wondering.

I am so great a being a thief my little author could not even write it down.

I walked around in the store looking for the slurpee machine since I LOVE slurpee. Just when I found that gorgeous machine I felt my wrist get cuffed again.

"Shit!" I muttered

"Not so good at this running away thing are you thief?" My Kidnapper smiled.

Murder is illegal right?

...

Well I hope you liked it.

Sorry if it is sucky and a bit late


	12. Chapter 12

Anything italic is thoughts just so you know...though some say I thought as others just sit there unloved by I thought...

I would love to thank everyone who has review! It means a lot!

Also sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar

*I don't know if the other font will show up so I will bold and italic it and that shall be the flash backs or memories*

I own nothing but the plot and other random characters.

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...Sadly

...

WARNING WARNING: everything Ryou touches he breaks. Everything Bakura touches dies

...

Ryou's Pov

I sighed as I stared at the tele-y which showcased shit all. Nothing is ever good on this box I call my tele-y.

Yugi said Bakura is fine but how does he know that. _He just does_ I thought then it hit me, Yugi knows where my Kura is!

I picked up the phone.

"You are a dick" I told Yugi right after he said "hello"

"How?" Yugi questioned

"Bakura is at your place"

"Was actually"

"How did he get away from your prison?" I asked with a smile

"That ass of yours figured out the code" Yugi hissed

Well my ass is quite intelligent...just so you know

"Was the code my birthday?"

"Urmmm yah" Yugi sighed exhausted

"Did you check the convenient store in your area? Bakura loves slurpees"

"How do you know that?" Yugi asked suspiciously

"One he told me at school once during science, two I know everything and third everyone loves slurpees' hun" I heard Yugi hang up as I sighed.

"Meany" I muttered.

_I should probably go help them_ I thought as I walked to my door I heard banging so I opened it and in flew Bakura. Bakura fell to the floor then kicked my door shut.

"HAHAHAHA suck Zorc's dragon you fucking priest. Oh Hello darling!" Kura yelled at the door then looked up at me with a gentle smile.

"Hello" I smiled back as Bakura laid on my floor in the star fish position.

I scanned his body then I saw this purple cast.

"Why do you have a cast Kura?" I asked pointing to the cast.

"Your friends that's what happened!" Bakura groaned

"There not really my friends actually" I whispered out as Bakura raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well?"I asked wanting to know what happened to make him get a cast.

"Do you have a saw?" My Kura asked me randomly which caused me to stare at him funny.

"Uh yes I do have a saw but why do you want one?"

"Well I can't cut Yami or Seto up without having Yugi and Joey killing me so I am using it to get this cast off. It itches like hell!" Bakura explained as he made a cute pouting face at me then glared at his cast.

_Kura did you know your cute!_

I smiled as I dug around in my tool kit then head up this huge saw to Bakura who grinned like a mad man.

Bakura looked ready to massacre a town yet that face still caused my heart to skip out of love and also fear but mostly love.

Bakura began to cut the cast off I watched in horror as he sliced the cast off without causing a sweat or blood to run off his body.

"Bakura?" I asked

"hmmm?" Bakura said as he span around and smiled at me.

_I can't take this_ I thought.

I launched myself at Bakura as I locked myself around him.

"I am sooo sorry" I whispered as tears came down my face

"Don't be" He whispered back as he petted my head and held me close to him.

I love this feeling of his body on mine and those hands on my waist holding me so close I can hear his heart beat.

I feel so safe yet I fell so unsafe.

Bakura kissed me sweetly as I kissed back and I felt more unsafe more uneasy.

_What have I done?_

_..._

OH NO!

What to do Ryou? What to do?

Sorry its sort

The next chapter might take a long time to up date


	13. Chapter 13

Anything italic is thoughts just so you know...though some say I thought as others just sit there unloved by I thought...

I would love to thank everyone who has review! It means a lot!

Also sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar

*I don't know if the other font will show up so I will bold and italic it and that shall be the flash backs or memories*

I own nothing but the plot and other random characters.

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...Sadly

...

If you thought it ended there it doesn't my story, has only just begun.

Two weeks, two weeks we have been together and I am already regretting this relationship. Bakura bullies me, he teases me, he torches me and he has no respect for me. I am his tool again like in the ancient time of Egypt like before in the 1800's and how he walked all over me and left me for dead.

_Does Bakura truly love me?_

"_**Run"**___the voice told me _**"RUN!"**_ It yelled and I did I ran.

_Where do I go?_

I have no clue where I am running to. I just followed my feet and they lead me to the History Museum as I walked around I felt more calm.

I looked at my hands and saw bruises from last night.

Bakura is so calm, so gentle to me like an angel but he gets so anger with me for no reason. He yells at me, throws items for no reason. Where the hell did my loving Kura go?

I walked into a room that read Ancient Egypt so I went in with a giant smile on my flushed face. Maybe I can find out more about Bakura and his past and where the Kura I fell in love with went.

"The Kura I love so dearly" I whispered to myself as I hugged myself close a tear fell.

"Easy it die" a young man beside me said as he stared at a vase with all the gods drawn on to it.

"Ummmm What?" I asked the man as he looked at me.

"Bakura has truly never had a heart. He let it die the day his parents were killed"

"If I lost everything I loved so dearly in one go at the age of five it would cause me to become heartless as well I guess" I thought out loud as the man smiled at me with this smile of admiration. To be honest this man kind of scares me.

"Who are you?" I asked the man

"Hmmm Ryou come here with Atem I mean Yami and Yugi to this museum in this exact spot tomorrow at nine PM then you will see who I am" The man stated as he walked into a painting of Ra.

"I so need to get my head check after this" I thought to myself as I walked to go see Yugi.

I decide to tell Yugi the plan that the man told me and Yugi and Yami agreed to it. Now I just need to face Bakura.

"Hey Kura?"

"Hmm yes love?" He smiled

"I am going to the museum with Yugi and Yami tomorrow and-"

"WHAT!" He yelled as he glared at me. His actions caused me to jump and hide my face. I should not be terrified of the man I love right?

"I thought you knew straight out what that ass did to me!" He hissed as I shivered with even more with fear oh what the love of my life can and might do to me.

"Yah but that was the past and-" I tried to explained

"BULLSHIT!" Bakura screamed as he through this glass cup to the floor. The glass shattered as the shares shot up and glazed my skin.

"Ah" I hissed low as Bakura smirked.

"That man killed everyone I loved, he stole my life way and again and again he stole the man I love so dear" Bakura whispered as he walked closer to me I sunk to the floor. Bakura sat right beside me and pulled me close.

"Ryou you love me right?" Bakura whispered in my ear as I involuntarily shivered at the feeling of his breath on my skin.

"Yes I do love you Kura. I love you so much" I whispered back.

That is no lie I do love Bakura in fact I love him so much that it kills me to love him but I love him!

"Then let me love you Ryou"

I can't run, I can't protest so I let him take me. I love Kura but his love for me in this way is unwanted. This part of his love for me is unwanted. I DON'T WANT IT! This part of his love I am not ready for. STOP BAKURA! STOP! I slightly protested at the man I love with all my heart.

Bakura you've abused me again and again and again. I take this abuse anymore... You're guilty, You're Guilty! YOU'RE GUILTY!

...

Okay so I planned to put this up but I am hoping to have the new chapter up soon but I don't know. I have school and with school comes homework! BLAH I hate homework!

Hope you liked it


	14. Chapter 14

Anything _italic _is thoughts just so you know...though some say I thought as others just sit there unloved by I thought...

I would love to thank everyone who has review! It means a lot!

Also sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar

*I don't know if the other font will show up so I will bold and italic it and that shall be the flash backs or memories*

I own nothing but the plot and other random characters.

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...Sadly

...

Now that I think about it, now that I taste this, this fear this tainted love Bakura has always given me. I know now that this man is: No he is not a monster, not horrible; he is a broken soul and a sorry excuse for a lover though I love my sorry excuse for a lover so dearly. I want to be his, I want to be loved by him but Bakura can't love. Is my Bakura capable of love? Capable of feeling the emotion love? Does he have the ability to love? Does he have the chemicals in his brains that allow him to love me and want to be with me forever?

But Bakura's eyes are a mystery to me they say that they love, that Bakura loves me so dearly yet Bakura can't show it...

I wonder what my boy is; is he human? Is he a robot? Is my boy a psychopath? Well I hope to Ra that Bakura is not a psychopath!

I realize now I am terrified of the man I love so dearly; the man that owns this cracked, beaten down, bruised heart. I could never fully tell myself that I was frightened of him, that I did not want to be a victim of his. I wanted to be his everything not is stress reliever. Is that what I am to Bakura a stress reliever?

I was blinded by my love for Bakura that I never wanted to confess to the fact that I am scared shitless of my lover!

I am still blinded by it though since I can't confess fully since my heart beat every minute for him and him only.

My fear for him is my mind and body protecting me from Bakura and his ways. Those ways scare me the most! His body against mine in a way I don't want, those delicate hands that should have never left my cheek that he caresses so gentle and loving hurt me in ways I can never be repaired.

I am blind to the pain my lover causes me since I never want to see or think of the ways Bakura has hurt me.

I have erased them from my mind but they still haunt me every day!

Memories haunt me; viscously attacking my mental stability

That dream, that horrible dream when Bakura had those red eyes and he was after me that was no dream it's a memory a horrible, horrible memory in which he stole my life. He wanted me to be his and I refused I stood up to Bakura told him "NO!"

Bakura was more deranged than usual. He spoke such violence my parents did not like Bakura so they also had an opinion in my relationship with Bakura.

Bakura do not like that one bit so he killed my parents. He tried a couple times to light the house on fire and kill my family in a fire but that didn't work the fire always got put out. So he pushed my mother out the window making it look like a suicide. I was twelve. I use to look out and he would pull me away from the window telling me "You could fall like your mother did" or _**"Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from window and Go back to sleep"**_

He killed my father by lacing his food, smokes anything with poison. My father died when I was sixteen which left my grandma to look after me but all she does was sleep.

One cold chilly night he came into my bedroom as I turned around I saw him and tried to run away. I tripped over a car then I began to crawl backwards, Bakura's followed me as I scooted back. His shadow came to life and crept closer to my feet as I felt my back made contact with the wall. I heard his footsteps and I felt them hit the floor as my eyes slammed shut. I felt his feet hit my feet and I felt his body against my body as I turned my head to the side.

"Ryou sweetie I am sorry" Bakura angelic whispered into my ear as...he drove the knife into my stomach. I screamed in pain as Bakura kissed my lips hushing. I felt him wrap my hands around the knife then stab it into his stomach. I began to cry.

"Don't cry my darling now we can be together forever"

Kura. It's a pet name I came up with randomly and I liked it. "Kura" it just rolls off my tongue so nicely.

Kura, Kura, Kura

I love the name I gave my boy though to me when Bakura did something mean and unlovable I use to say Kura as a way to make Bakura seem soft and loveable which he is. Bakura is a giant softy at time so why can't he be like that 24/7. I would love it if my boy could be a soft loveable and gentle all the time instead of being this rude, cold, violent person. I don't like that Kura at all.

All I want is to be Bakura's be loved by him. I want Bakura no matter what! I will always love Bakura

I know I am hopeless right?

...

"Hello?" Yugi stated as he waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head then looked at him as he smiled and then went back to sitting straight in the car.

"Sorry" I whispered as Yami parked the car then span around and ruffled my hair like what an older brother would do to you.

"You have been in your head for sometime Ryou ever since you entered our car. What were you think about?"

"I was thinking about the string theory and how-" I lied

"We get it genius" Yugi laughed as we exit Yami's Maserati GranTurismo S. Yami is packed with money and the only reason he has this car is because it makes him seem big when really it makes him look like he has a small penis but don't tell him I told you that.

We began to walk through the museum I attached myself to Yugi's arm at which he smiled at. He has no idea that the man who I meet last night scares me since he knows my name and a lot about me but I know nothing about him!

I have a horrible feeling about being here and meeting this man but I don't know why.

"Good evening Ryou, Yugi and Atem- I mean Yami"

"Good Evening great God Ra-Atum" Yami stated as he and Yugi got on their knees and bowed down to the God. Their face was to the floor so the head was an inch from the ground that kind of bowing before a God. I stood there and stared at them then I waved at the man that they called Ra-Atum and he waved back. I don't bow for creepy men who know my name...Well he is a God but still I won't bow down for this God.

"So now you know who I am" Ra-Atum smiled as I nodded. Yugi and Yami stood up again and glared at me slightly.

"Yah I just didn't see you as a God since you look human with your black hair and black and white suit though the yellow eyes could have been a dead giveaway" I shrugged as I scratched my head.

Ra smiled at me as he walk through a wall I stopped at the wall but then his hand came through the wall and pulled me in which I yelp at. He pulled me into another room as Yugi and Yami followed behind me and him. This room was dark except for a couple bright lights that shone down into this wide giant dirt ring that was a good couple feet deep. It would be hard to get out of if you fell down there. We were standing above that giant ring. The ring had a railing all the way around it I am guess so no one falls in to the ring.

"Ryou how is your relationship with Bakura going and don't lie" Ra asked as he looked angry.

I looked down at the ground and kicked some dirt. "Ummm honestly Mr. Ra sir it has been going horrible. I do love Bakura in fact I love him a lot but he...hurts me at times and I believe I don't deserve that kind of love but I know he loves me"

"So you're saying he has not learned to love you?" Ra asked

"Well I do believe he loves me"

"That's not what I asked he does not know how to love someone right?" Ra asked again with tension in his voice

"Yes sir"

"So he is guilty of harming you?" Ra asked again with an angry look in his yellow eye

"Yes I believe he is guilty"

Ra waved his hand as I saw Bakura get dragged into the room by the air.

"It's rude to spy Bakura" Ra smiled as Bakura growled and glared at the God Ra.

"Whatever bird man. Now Ry-OU!" Bakura yelled as he was dragged again by Ra's powers to the railing that he bumped into. He went to push himself up but a skeletal hand popped up from the dirt edge of the ring and grabbed his ankle then pulled him in; he disappeared without a sound.

I ran to the railing then looked down to see Bakura laying their eyes closed in the ring.

Oh NO! I thought as something moved in the dirt around him.

...

I really believe the second half of the chapter sucks especially the describing of the ring. I tried my best to describer something that I see yet don't know how to describe.

Hope you like it. I will try to get the other chapter up soon


	15. Chapter 15

Anything _italic _is thoughts just so you know...though some say I thought as others just sit there unloved by I thought...

I would love to thank everyone who has review! It means a lot!

Also sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar

*I don't know if the other font will show up so I will bold and italic it and that shall be the flash backs or memories*

I own nothing but the plot and other random characters.

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...Sadly

...

_3rd_

Bakura laid there not moving as the dirt moved around him which caused the might god Ra to smirk.

"Ammit, Ammit give him his punishment" Ra whispered as Bakura moved slightly then his eyes opened and Bakura screamed murder!

"NO! OH GOD! Please Ryou Please stop this RIGHT NOW!" Bakura screamed as he ran around running away from some unknown object that no one could see but him.

Ryou was about to say something but he stopped and thoughts came to his mind_. Bakura will never change and never will. He will be the same unless he learns his lesson! The man can't even utter the words "I am sorry" and the "I love you" I gets are fake and lead to something horrible. How harsh could this punishment be?_

"No... I can't. You have hurt me for the last time you stupid thief!"

Bakura's eyes were wide as he stopped and stared up at his lover forgetting about the unknown object chasing him.

_Are you for real?_ Bakura thought as he looked at Ra.

"Bakura show your true form your old form" Ra commanded as Bakura screamed and bright golden lights began to shine around his body; the lights were encircling him while he screamed. The light dimmed then vanished; Bakura stood there with his head down panting. His body was tanned, muscular; his hair was short white and scarred in every direction. He wore nothing but this old purple kilt which was knotted at the waist and his long red coat. Bakura looked up panting as he stared at Ryou with his violet eyes and his famous scar under his left eye. It went down half his face and had two lines across went across the scar. It looked like a lower case t but with another line across. Ryou gasped as Bakura touched his face then grinned.

Flash back

Bakura in his pale form sneaked through a bedroom window with a rose in between his teeth. He looked over to the bed which his young lover slept in then smiled big as he walked over and touched his beautiful lovers face. His lover woke up to the feeling of someone touching them. Ryou looked up and jumped a bit then smiled and blushed at Bakura who still had the rose between his teeth. Bakura grinned and handed Ryou the rose as Ryou smelt it then place it on the desk next to his bed. Ryou looked up at Bakura then pulled Bakura's shirt down so his lips were on Bakura's. Bakura climbed onto the bed and lay over top of Ryou as they kissed passionately.

"Tomorrow you and me shall run away from Italy my sweet love so we can be together forever on the run" Bakura whispered against Ryou's lips as Ryou smirked

"Who said you could steal me?"

"I did since I am a thief and you are my greatest treasure and always will be"

End of flash back

Ryou shook his head as every looked at him.

"Ryou?" Bakura whispered as he heard shuffling in the ground, Bakura jumped out of the way and landed on the ground then rolled as Ammit's head came out of the ground and tried to eat Bakura.

"Fuck that was close" Bakura yelled breathless.

Ammit grinned at him as Bakura grinned back. This was fun for both of them and they both knew it.

"If I am deemed to die then let it be fun and honorable for my darling Ryou" Bakura bellowed with a laugh and a sadistic smile appeared on his face but it fell after a second.

"If I am to die today I might as well let everything out and be honest. Yugi. Yami. I can't believe I am saying this especially to you Yami. Please protect Ryou my greatest treasure make sure he is safe, warm and is loved 24/7 and that he has a beautiful life without me from now on. My dying wish is that I treasured my treasure better and more often. I-I-I am-I am sorry Ryou" Bakura explained as Ammit came running at Bakura and Bakura smiled big with his arms wide open ready to hug Ammit and seal his fate.

Ryou stood there dumbfounded over everything that had happened: the memory and now Bakura's love confession and Bakura is going to kill himself, die, never be reborn again!

Ryou climbed over the railing, slide down the sides, ran toward Bakura pushing himself and Bakura out of the line sight of Ammit's mouth. Ryou land on top of Bakura

"No! NO! NO! You can't leave me Bakura, my precious thief! I love you too much! Please stay and fight Bakura! I love you so dearly. Please fight to live! I need you!" Ryou screamed as he beat on Bakura's chest and tears fell from Bakura's angel Ryou.

Bakura smirked big as he watched his love.

"As you wish" Bakura told Ryou as he rolled over so he was on top then picked Ryou up in bridal style.

"So how much to do you trust me love?" Bakura asked Ryou as Bakura looked around and Ryou eyed Bakura up.

"With my life I guess why?" Ryou asked suspiciously

"Cause right now I am gambling both our lives" Bakura muttered as Ammit popped out of the dirt and began to charge at them as Bakura charged at her.

Bakura ran straight at Ammit as he jump in the air, land on Ammit's head, push off of her had then ran up the side of the dirt wall grabbing the railing and holding Ryou super tight to his body with one arm.

Bakura began to push Ryou up to grab the railing even though Ryou fought he still made Ryou climb the railing. Ryou landed as he grabbed Bakura's hand, Bakura pulled Ryou into a deep passionate kiss that stole Ryou's breath. Bakura pulled away from Ryou's hands as he whispered "I am sorry I failed you Ryou Please forgive me"

Hands come out of the side of the dirt wall and began to pull Bakura down. Bakura began to kick at the hands as Ryou grabbed Bakura's wrist and tried to pull him up and over the railing but nothing did the trick.

Millions of arms began to pull Bakura down, Bakura could see Ryou almost falling over the railing again. He sighed then pulled his hand away as Ryou looked shock. Bakura fell to the ground as the winded got knock out of him the hands began to hold him to the dirt floor of the ring.

Ryou stood there shock "Bakura gave his life...for me" He whispered to himself

"This is how I finally die" Bakura muttered to himself as He tried to pull himself away from the dead zombie arms that locked him to the dirt floor holding him there

_Did I make my mother and father happy?_ Bakura wondered as he saw Ryou sobbing while trying to fight off Yugi and Yami.

Bakura smiled at his love.

_Mom and Dad would have just loved him to pieces!_

"Ryou please stop" Bakura told Ryou as Ryou stop fighting with the old pharaoh and his best friend.

"I can't stand to see you like this. Get over it! I failed! I'm a thief yet I failed at stealing your heart forever! I deserve to die, so let me go. Meet someone and love them to the end of time like how I will always love you my sweet angel, my one true treasure but please don't ever truly forget me" Bakura announced as Ammit began to slowly walk over to her prey while licking her lips.

_This shall be fun_ Bakura thought as he smirked wide.

...

SO here is chapter 15 I hope you like it...

Please tell me how I did


	16. Chapter 16

Anything _italic _is thoughts just so you know...though some say I thought as others just sit there unloved by I thought...

I would love to thank everyone who has review! It means a lot!

Also sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar

*I don't know if the other font will show up so I will bold and italic it and that shall be the flash backs or memories*

I own nothing but the plot and other random characters.

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...Sadly

...

3rd

"Please stop this now Ra! Please for the love I have for him! Please!" Ryou cried as Ra shook his head at Ryou.

"No I gave him enough chances and he failed all of them!"

"But he did not fail all of them I had a memory flash through my mind! It was of us in Italy and he loved me unconditional! He does love me and I love him! Please Ra I made a mistake! Please, Please! STOP THIS NOW!" Ryou cried as Ammit began to walk even closer to kill Bakura. She was a couple feet away and Bakura was sweating and breathing deep. The whole room was quite, the atmosphere put pressure on Ryou. It was quite; to quite for the fact that the man he loves will be dying any minute, the fact that he put him in this situation yet he shrugs it off and takes it as a challenged to face! The atmosphere is suffocating Ryou.

Ammit was close to Bakura, circling around the thief. The dead arms pushed Bakura's body up so he was standing. Bakura wrestled with the arms trying to get away but he was stuck. Ammit grinned wide as her sharp teeth showed and Bakura looked frighten.

Ryou completely snapped then "NO PLEASE RA! AKEFIA I LOVE YOU! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Ryou screamed and sobbed at the same time as he tried to jump the railing again Yami pulled him down and through him to the floor.

Everyone frozen after hearing the name but Ryou cried.

"Akefia?" Yami asked out loud as Bakura blinked with a wide mouth.

Bakura POV

After 3000 years he remembered, remembered my given name and how I hated it since my mother and father gave me that name. A name they made up and was their own creation, a creation the pharaoh stole from me. I changed it to Bakura my own creating I came up with for the new me. I told Ryou my real name after I knew he would never betray me and he never has not even now as I stand here facing death. I told Ryou back in Egypt to never say that name not ever but - as a joke- when I finally kick the bucket and I die for good that he should scream my name, scream it as loud as you can.

"I will scream to the heavens Bakura!" He told me with an adorable laugh that only Ryou could own.

I only told him my name twice; once when I first told him it as we were tomb robbing and the second time a second later to correct him since he said it wrong. He better be glad he is cute...

Ryou remembered, he remembered my name...Oh Ryou I love you!

...

3rd

"You remember his name?" Ra asked Ryou a bit shocked as Ryou nodded with a red face.

"Akefia: that is Bakura's given name to him by his parents but he changed it to Bakura after they died" Ryou explained while he wiped away tears that kept falling.

"Why Bakura I do believe that Ryou loves you a lot" Ammit smiled wide, her teeth sparkling at Bakura who smiled back very awkwardly.

"Too bad your mine now!" she yelled as she charged straight at Bakura.

"NO!" Ryou screamed as Bakura closed his eyes and let the beast claim him.

_Oh Ryou know that I love and will always love you and you only. I failed, I failed so badly! I let death win...Please for the love I have for you; forgive me of all my failures and all the pain I have ever caused you my precious Ryou!_ Bakura thought as Ammit bite in to the left side of his chest. Bakura screamed out in pain then Bakura's eyes opened and became wide then his trademark smirk slide on to his face.

The arms that held Bakura up crumbled to the floor as Bakura fell back to the ground he once laid on alive. Ammit held Bakura's heart in her mouth; his black heart could beat no more.

Bakura laid on the ground not breathing his blood was spread around his chest; it dropped out of his mouth to the dirt floor where it slowly dripped down into the creaks. Ra saw darkness slip out of Bakura's mouth.

The darkness was gone.

"NO! NO! NO!" Ryou sobbed as he tried to jump the railing again but Yami through Ryou to the ground and held him there. Ryou thrashed and swear all he could which caused Yami and Yugi to both have tears falling down their face.

"I am so sorry Ryou I never wanted this to happen to Bakura. No matter what he did I never wished this upon him. I wish I could change the past." Yami explained as Ryou cried harder.

_Bakura wanted Yami to burn yet he was the one that lost_._ No one should have died today! _Yugi thought.

...

Well...how much do all of you hate me? And be honest.

But there is still a chapter that has secrets to reveal...


	17. Chapter 17

Ryou's POV 

It has been two long painful years. How I survived this long without him? I don't know.

I wanted to die, end it all and I tried to.

I don't want a normal death I wanted an interesting one so I sat in front of the Tele-y one day popped in The Notebook and started to eat a jar of peanut butter well half way through the jar and the movie I suddenly realized I have never been allergic to peanut butter or any sort of nuts so I throw the jar of peanut butter and that depressing movie out my window. I also tried Milk; I drink a whole four liter jar then it came to me that I am not lactose intolerant and then I was happy about that because I can still eat cream puffs! I love those little bastards!

In the end I tried to jump out of my bathroom window but I got stuck since eating junk food had made my waist a bit bigger and my butt fatter; long story short Yugi and Joey came to my rescue.

Yugi and Joey knew I was spiralling downwards so they stood by my side and helped me through all of the grief and the pain but that doesn't mean the pain is gone, that my heart is healed.

They thought I needed to move on, meet someone and I would get over Bakura...right like that would work? And it never did!

They gave me numbers to people who they thought I would like well those numbers meet my garbage can and I heard they are doing just fine then they tried setting me up on blind dates. Oh sweet lord that was horrible!

The guys were nice but they were just too...normal not spontaneous enough and no one and I mean no one will ever catch my heart like Bakura!

I ended leaving twenty minutes into the date anyways saying "I have other things to do"

Though there is this boy named Mailk. I meet him in a couple of my university classes. He is really nice and sweet, he also helped me with the pain of losing Bakura as well and soon he became a close friend of mine. He is no Bakura though and plus I learned just last week he is marrying his boyfriend of three years which I am invited to and better yet I am his best man! It made me happy that Mailk is marrying the one person he loves the most but I want to hide because it makes me cry.

I want to marry Bakura and show how happy I am to be in love with him and make the world envious!

Back then, even now, when someone knocks on the door I think its Bakura coming home...

KNOCK KNOCK my door said as my adrenaline started to run.

_Please oh please be Bakura!_ I thought as I ran from my couch to the door to see a young boy with big eyes staring up at me. One eye was violet the other was brown and he had white hair while he wore a big smile on his pale face.

"Yes? How can I help you?" I asked with a sigh though the kid was adorable. No Pedo though.

"Hiya mister I was wondering if you would like to buy some cookies there-" I cut the boy off by slamming my door in his face.

"Stupid kid your cookies are shit" I muttered as I walked to the window that lead to my balcony. I saw the boy who tried to sell me shit cookies run out of the apartment smiling as his father picked him up. He father span the boy around and I looked at the face of the father...It looked like Bakura my sweet Kura.

_No way no way! Did he survive somehow and then just decide to leave me!_

I noticed another person walk over around their car. This person had white hair that was tied into a pony tail and had brown eyes and pale skin.

That person looks like me but I am up here staring down at them. Is this a memory?

Did Bakura and I ever want to have a child? I know I want one but did Bakura want one? I highly doubt he could get over the shock and the noise they make. I remember some of our times together but our first meeting back in Egypt has to be the most important one and the one I cherish the most.

...

The sand was hot and the air was dry the guards were dragging me to my death even though the Pharaoh forbid it.

"Hurry up boy!" one of the three guards yelled as my feet killed.

I felt died. I truly don't want to die. _**Someone, anyone help me! Please I beg of you.**_ I thought as I saw this tanned boy with violet eyes staring at me from behind a huge rock his lips curled into a beautiful grin but he started to walk away as I tried to make a noise I couldn't. He is leaving me to die!

"Oh boys of the royal asshole" I heard an angelic voice laugh behind me as the guards dropped me then ran to the angelic voice.

I feel to the sandy ground making sand go into my mouth as they ran at the angel growling, yelling then suddenly everything went quiet. I laid there frightened. What if this person with angelic voice comes after me?

"Well Hello!" I heard the voice say as I stretch my hand across the sand I meet his foot.

"H-Hi" I stuttered as I felt something land on my hand soon I felt a hand land on my cheek.

"Lift your head up boy" I listened to the man and lifted my head. I stared into beautiful violet eyes that stared into my brown ones. The man squeezed my cheeks together, pulled my bottom lips down then poured liquid into my mouth that I swallowed.

"Better?" He asked as I nodded my head.

He stood up and began to walk the he stopped.

"What did you do to get dragged to your death?"

I stood up as I wobbled the man caught me by grabbing my arm.

"Uh I stole some jewels and back talked the Pharaoh's partner" I whispered as the man looked at me then laughed loud which caused me to jump

"Oh sweet Ra that is amazing! A Little thief you are?" the man laughed as his eyes shone with joy.

"Well it was to give to the kids so they could get money and buy stuff"

"Hmmmm amachers get caught, thieves let themselves get caught" The violet eyed man explained with a wink as he walked away.

"Uh wait" I said as he stopped then looked at me.

"Um thank you but I don't know your name and I have nowhere to go"

The man raised an eyebrow at me which made me worry a bit.

"So you want me to tell you my name and look after a kid like you?"

Well his attitudes towards me changed real quick!

"I don't know how to survive out here and I can't go back to the village I will be caught by guards or the villagers will kill me!" I whispered out loud as I shook with fear and tears slide down my face.

"So you're pleading for help from me? Do you know who I am?" The man smirked devilishly at me.

"Yes I am pleading for help and your enemy number one of the Pharaoh and Palace guards also you're the greatest thief there is and probably ever will be. You have snuck into the place many times and stole a lot of stuff. I have seen you around the Palace."

The man gave me this confused look.

"I use to work in the Palace. You slide by everyone but me"

"If you worked in the Palace then you already know my name" The thief grinned

"Yah its Bakura but that's not your real name. What idiot would scream out his real name while riding a horse through the village? Not you you're too intelligent for that"

Bakura stared at me then the handsome man smirked huge

"A simple commander out smarted the great and might Pharaoh how wonderful you are. Now tell me your name boy"

"Ryou"

"Well Ryou come with me you will be living a hard life but I believe you can handle anything with that mind of yours plus it gets lonely out here it would be nice to have someone to talk to besides Diabound" Bakura smiled at me gently as he took my hand and interlocked our finger.

...

Ryou's POV still

Even though I never did get to his real name then I knew he would tell me it sooner or later and I was correct. Akefia.

Life was far too perfect then.

_I love Bakura and I miss him sooo much._

_I want him back; I want him back so bad!_

_My heart is aching, my chest is tighten, my breathing is shallow_

_I am died without Bakura here_ I thought as I looked back at the family I had before I went inot my mind except I did not see the family before that had looked like me, Bakura and a child with one violet eye and one brown eye. This family was just a normal family nothing special. _Weird_ I thought as I went to the kitchen to find food and cream puffs.

...

? Pov

_Is it love that makes a person crazy or is the person truly already crazy?_

_Am I mad? Or am I insane?_

_Love. A four letter word that causes so much pain in this world. _

_A world that deserves to burn to the ground. _

_Love a word I never really learnt to use._

_Love a word I have always hated with raw passion._

_I want this world to burn; burn everything, everyone all life is dead and gone._

_Life would be perfect and quiet such wonderfulness._

_I want this world to burn but now I see it; I can't burn this pitiful world there is an obstacle in the why that I must destroy._

I smirked as I looked up at his apartment building but then I stopped smirking.

"I don't need to destroy this world any more Diabound I found a person who can make my heart beat again" I smiled

...

Ryou's POV

"Mr. Noodle you taste like shit" I stated as I poured that crap in to the sink.

"Die Die!" I laughed as I turned the tap on and off to make sure the went down.

"I so need a life" I smiled to myself as I sighed

KNOCK KNOCK

"Umm who is it?" I asked. I wanted to make sure no parent come to kick my ass form slamming a door in their kids face but all I got was a chuckle.

"Hahahaahhaahaha land shark darling"

_Land shark?_ I thought

"Land shark?" I asked

"NO it's the pizza man actually"

"Wait what?" I asked again as I heard a sigh then something gently tap the door.

"Bloody Hell Ryou. You're in university, top of all your classes and you can't bloody well figure out who the hell I am. Do you watch TV or do you just stare at it?" The man behind the door teased as I stomped my foot in anger.

"OI! How dare-" I began to yell as I opened the door but then I stopped at a loss for words.

The mysterious man who left me out of words walked up to me then flicked my forehead gently then kissed my lips.

"How?" I asked as tears slide down my face. I began to walk backward terrified of this men in front of me I soon felt my knees grow weak and I fell on to my knees crying even harder then before.

The mysterious man shut the door, locked it then got down on his knees so we were about the same height. The man kissed my lips passionately like he did before as I kissed back more tears fell to the ground.

"I am a lot harder to get rid of then you think darling trust me. A thief is a bitch to kill since they keep coming back for their treasure"

My thief finally returned to his lonely treasure.

...

The end I guess...

I really want to dedicate this whole story to Fangirl4ver since she kept pushing me to write when I wanted to delete everything and never up a story up. So this is for her! I love you Fangirl4ver!


End file.
